Spaces In Your Togetherness
by TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a rising star in the Chicagoland wedding/event planning scene.  Will all go awry when he and Dave Karofsky meet again?  It's Kurtofsky, people - if you don't ship it, don't read it.  Rated M for future smutty chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**There have been so many amazing Future!Kurtofsky fics out there (Sting, Ivory and Gold, The One I Love, La Vie Boheme, Between the Blue Lines and Room 920 , just to name a few) I'm actually a little intimidated at starting one. But they've also been so inspiring that my muse has been bugging me to try my hand at one.**_

_**The title is inspired by words from the prophet Khalil Gibran:**_

_**But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.  
Love one another but make not a bond of love:  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.  
For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together:  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow. "**_

Chapter 1

"Kurt, you're late again," nagged his assistant, Darlene. "Your 3 o'clock has been waiting for 10 minutes already!"

"I know, I know," Kurt mumbled, annoyed. "Stefanie Myerson brought every single member of her family to Mira Couture, and we were there for over 5 hours."

"Did she wind up with the perfect dress?" asked Darlene.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She didn't wind up with a dress, period. She was so set on an sleek sheath dress, but then her family talked her into trying on all these froufy ball gowns and lace-covered princess nightmares. The poor thing didn't know what she wanted by the end, so we left empty handed." He rubbed his temples. "I talked her into an appointment with just the two of us next week. Can you find something for me Wednesday or Thursday-ish, about 2 hours?"

Darlene smiled brightly and waved her pencil."Why sure, boss!" she said in a sugary sweet tone. "I'll just take my magic wand here and bend the time-space continuum for you. It'll just take a sec."

Kurt eyed his purple-haired, fatigue pants wearing assistant dryly. "That's why I pay you the big bucks, of course," he said. "And don't enforce any sort of dress code, even though I really should."

The phone started to trill. "Whatever," Darlene said. They had this argument at least 20 times a week. "You better get in there. Our lovely bride, Rebecca Taylor, is waiting for you with a cup of tea. Her fiancé, Brian Potter, is nowhere to be seen." She picked up the phone without pausing for breath. "Sheer Elegance Event Planning. It's Your Dream Wedding...and We Do! This is Darlene, how may I help you?"

_Fabulous,_ thought Kurt. He'd had his share of grooms that hadn't shown for the initial planning session, and it was usually a dark omen for the rest of the process, with few exceptions. He sometimes thought he should charge the going rate for a therapist, since in these cases he usually spent the first 30 minutes consoling the bride while she agonized about why her fiancé didn't have nearly the interest in the wedding as she did. _Don't ask me; I'm a guy, I date guys, and I still don't understand men_, he always wanted to say, but kept quiet. He hoped Darlene had replenished the tissue boxes he kept scattered in his office. He plastered a smile on his face and smoothed his lilac silk tie against his dark grey shirt, wishing he'd had time to stop for lunch on the way back. Hoping his stomach wouldn't growl embarrassingly, he opened the door to his office.

Kurt's latest client sat leafing through a portfolio of bridal bouquets, legs crossed casually and what he spotted immediately as an adorable Lanvin pump dangling from one foot. She was smiling, and didn't seem the least bit upset, so Kurt let out a small sigh of relief. "Ms. Taylor?" he said. She looked up, smiling warmly. Kurt extended his hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. I had an appointment that ran terribly late."

"Rebecca, please," she responded. "Or even Becca, if you like. And it's no problem. I cleared all of my afternoon." She met Kurt's hand and shook it firmly. "You're one of the most popular wedding planners in the Chicagoland area, so I figured you'd be busy."

"Well, we're getting there," Kurt said modestly. "But thanks, I appreciate it. You'll get the full hour consultation, of course." He cleared his throat discretely. "Would you like to get started, or shall we wait for Mr. Potter a bit longer?"

"Oh, he won't be able to make it," Rebecca said breezily, obviously not fazed in the least. "But I do have a friend coming to fill in. They should be here soon, but we can go ahead and start."

Kurt sat down at his desk. "Okay. Well, the first thing I like to ask is, how do you see your wedding day? Are you looking for something large, or intimate? Big and splashy, or subtle and tasteful?"

As Rebecca opened up her mouth to speak, a soft knock sounded at the door and it opened a little. "Is it okay to come in?" said a deep, masculine voice. _Looks like our groom-to-be made it after all_, Kurt thought.

Rebecca leapt up out of her chair. "Of course it is, Dave! Come on in, you're just in time." She ran up to the large, well-built man who entered. Kurt couldn't catch his face at first, as Rebecca's dark hair swung in front of it when she enveloped him in a hug. Those shoulders looked promising, though. _And he might even be gay. I mean, how many women have straight male friends who are just dying to talk about buttercream frosting vs. fondant, and what flowers have the most staying power on a hot June day? _Kurt shook his head. _And apparently, what I really need to have Darlene schedule some time for me for is to get laid. It sure has been a while._

Rebecca was leading her friend towards Kurt by the hand. He looked somewhat familiar, though Kurt couldn't place him. He had warm hazel eyes and an equally warm smile, and those shoulders hadn't lied. The other man's snug black sweater revealed what appeared to be well-formed arms and an expansive chest. "This is the person I was telling you about," she said excitedly. "Kurt Hummel, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Dave Karofsky."

Kurt had started to reach towards Dave's hand automatically, but froze at the name, paling. Dave's eyes went wide with astonishment, and lost his smile instantly. "Kurt?" he asked softly. "Is it really you?"

Kurt nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He was completely and utterly thrown.

"You two know each other?" said Rebecca, sounding quite surprised. She finally noticed Kurt's pallor. "Mr. Hummel, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out."

Kurt _felt_ like he might pass out. _I really should have eaten something_, he thought vaguely. The gnawing hunger combined with the shock of seeing Dave again after nearly 13 years had him feeling rather lightheaded indeed. He swayed a bit, and Dave reached out automatically to steady him. Kurt recoiled and bumped into his desk chair, nearly falling into it. He grasped the desk for support instead, trying to breathe normally. "I'm fine," he said, rather unconvincingly.

"No, you're not," said Rebecca. She turned to her friend. "Dave, what's going on? How do you two know each other?" Kurt could easily interpret the look in her eyes; it was obvious she thought he and Dave had hooked up at some point, and it had ended badly. _Nope_, he thought. _He just forced me to kiss him, said that he'd kill me, and made me leave all my friends and individuality behind while I ran away to Conformity Central. That's all._

"Kurt and I went to high school together," Dave said quietly.

"Oh? " Rebecca said, confused. Then she looked at Kurt, and he could feel her eyes scanning him up and down, taking in his coloring, stature and overall appearance for the first time. Her cheeks flushed. "Oh!" She turned to Dave, putting her back to Kurt, but he heard her whisper anyway. "Is he the one…" Dave nodded, and looked down at the floor. She patted Dave's shoulder and gave it a quick rub. "Could you maybe give Mr. Hummel and me a few moments alone, Dave?" she asked.

Dave nodded and quickly exited. She turned to Kurt. "You should probably sit down, Kurt," she said. "Can I call you Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and sat down, and Rebecca did the same. She looked at him with such empathy, much more than he would have thought capable from someone who had just met him. "Yeah," he said, his voice a little rough. "That would be fine."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," she said sincerely. "It's obvious I've upset you greatly by bringing Dave here. I hope you know that I had no idea you were…" she trailed off. She tried again. "That Dave and you had a history." Kurt nodded, so she continued. "As you've probably figured out, I know all about what he did to you in high school."

Kurt looked away, swallowing. He had tried to put his sophomore year at McKinley behind him, and hadn't really thought of it in years. He was 30 freaking years old, not a scared kid anymore. Why was it affecting him so much?

Rebecca put her hand over Kurt's on the desk, and the movement brought their eyes to meet. "I know he did terrible things. I love him like a brother, Kurt, but even I'm appalled by what he told me about it. I can understand if you don't want me for a client because of it."

Kurt considered, pulling himself out of the past. He really needed all the clients he could get; popular or not, his expenses were nearly as high as his income, and he'd only barely eked out a tiny profit last year after two years of running the business in the red. And Rebecca seemed like such a lovely person, despite her terrible taste in friends. With all the bridezillas he dealt with on a daily basis, the kinder clients who really appreciated his hard work were sometimes the only thing that kept him coming in every day. He tried for a smile. "Well, it's not like I'd have to see Dave that often, I guess. He's just filling in for your fiancé today, right?"

"Brian is a transplant surgeon at the University of Chicago Medical Center," Rebecca said. "He gets called away a lot, and I knew that it would be more miss than hit, him making many of the wedding related appointments. It doesn't bother me, of course; what he does is way more important than what color my bridesmaids will wear or deciding if I should go with an updo or keep my hair down." She withdrew her hand from Kurt's and stood up, pacing a little. "I don't have any family here. I moved to Chicago from San Diego for college and never went back. I need Dave's help, and I need his support." She stopped walking and looked at Kurt. "If you can't be around him - which I totally understand - then I can't work with you. Dave will probably be with me more often than not, and I'm not going to lie and try to tell you any different."

Kurt closed his eyes, logic struggling with emotion. "I appreciate you being honest," he said.

Rebecca tilted her head a little. "Look, it's not my place to even address what happened between you two. But I will say that when Dave and I have been friends since our sophomore year of college, and when he told me about what he'd been like in high school, I couldn't believe it. He's a very different person than he was back then, Kurt. I promise you. I'm just as close to Dave as I am to Brian. That's how much I love and trust him. And I'm damn picky about the companionship I keep." She smiled. "Almost as picky as I am about who I hire to plan important things, like my wedding."

The corner of Kurt's mouth curled up. "Is that so?" he said. It was really hard to resist Rebecca's charming smile and bright blue eyes. He had a feeling that Brian was a lucky guy. And so was Dave, it seemed.

"Absolutely." She grew serious again for a moment. "The last thing I'll say on the matter to try and convince you, is that I know Dave regrets what he did. Maybe more than you can even imagine." She shook her head, chagrined. "But now I'm overstepping myself. This isn't about you and Dave. This is about me."

"You?" Kurt said, amused.

"Yes. I'm the bride, and from what I gather, that means it's all about me." Rebecca was back to smiling widely, an eyebrow arched. "And I want you to plan my wedding, Kurt. You put on the most incredible to-do for my former sorority sister, Krista, last summer. And that bitch didn't even deserve it; she cheated on her husband before the ink was barely dry on the marriage license. I, on the other hand, am marrying the most amazing man in the world, and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. So my wedding has to be even more magnificent than hers. At least twice as much." She paused, musing. "3 times, maybe even."

Kurt chuckled, won over. "I take it your budget is 3 times as large as hers?" he asked.

Rebecca waved a hand airily. "At least. Do you know how much a transplant surgeon makes? Besides, I'm not exactly struggling myself. I'm a veterinarian in Oak Park, specializing in the tiny dogs of the trendy and well-off."

"Well, in that case, I don't see how I could possibly refuse." Kurt said, amazed to find he was grinning. He felt much better, and while he wasn't thrilled at the thought of seeing Dave regularly, he felt like he could at least be civil and professional. Kurt's smile dimmed a bit, but he was able keep it on, at least for now. "You can tell Dave to come back in, if you like, and we'll try to actually get around to talking about your wedding for a change."

Rebecca went out to get Dave and brought him back in after a few minutes of what Kurt surmised was some kind of discussion. Dave was looking at the floor as he walked in, obviously uncomfortable. He sat down and finally looked up, meeting Kurt's eyes for a moment before darting away. Kurt standing behind his desk one again, sighed. He was the one who had freaked out, so it looked like he would have to be the one to smooth it all over. Luckily, he had had lots of practice of that sort of thing. Diplomacy was quite the necessary skill in his line of work. "Sorry I got so weird before," he said. "It's been a long day, I missed lunch, and seeing you after all this time was a big surprise. Maybe we should start over." He held his hand out to Dave, a mild expression on his face. "It's nice to see you again, Dave. You look well."

Dave looked at Kurt's hand like he'd never seen one before. He tentatively reached out with his own, and after a slight pause, met it. "Thank you," said Dave quietly, as they shook hands. "So do you." He winced, and dropped Kurt's hand awkwardly.

_Way to help ease the tension, Karofsky_, thought Kurt. He sat down and refocused on Rebecca. "Let's go back to where we were." He smiled at her, and it was returned, gratefully. "The first thing I like to ask is, how do you see your wedding day? Are you looking for something large, or intimate? Big and splashy, or subtle and tasteful? Are we talking Lady Gaga or Audrey Hepburn?"

"Split the difference, and you've got Becca nailed down to a tee," mumbled Dave. Rebecca and Kurt both stared at Dave, who colored a little. He shrugged. "Angelina Jolie, maybe?"

Rebecca started laughing, then punched Dave lightly in the shoulder. "You know me _way_ too well, Dave," she said, then turned to Kurt. "Without the goth side, of course. But yeah. She's so poised and elegant these days, but you know there's a bad girl still bubbling right there, just below the surface."

She and Dave looked at each other fondly, and Kurt was relieved to see the discomfort melt from Dave's features. "That helps a lot, actually," he said. "The first thing we should probably focus on is a location for the reception, since those book out the furthest. We want drama. _Presence_. But without any tackiness or ostentation. Does that sound right?"

Rebecca looked back at him, pleased as punch. "You are really good at what you do, aren't you, Kurt?"

Feeling back to his usual confident and sassy self, Kurt ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "The best," he said.

_**Soooo…what do you think? Reviews make my muse put out like the total slut she is, so let me know if you want MOAR! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews and encouragement on this piece! *hugs you all forever***_

Chapter 2

Kurt was sitting at the bar in Pazzo's 311, sipping a club soda with lime and sketching out a few seating arrangement ideas when his phone vibrated, signaling an incoming text. He took it out, wondering if Darlene was going to try and guilt him once again into bringing lunch for her back to the office. "I'm like a prisoner here, Kurt!" she would bitch. "Tied to this damn phone headset while you go off peeing glitter and rainbows all over Chicago!" He rolled his eyes, and thought about asking the bartender for a menu just to get it out of the way. He thumbed the New Message icon, but the text wasn't from his annoyingly irreplaceable assistant after all.

_Got held up with a diabetic Pomeranian and his PITA owner. Will be about 20 minutes late. Dave should be there soon, if he's not already. Buy him a drink on me, will you? BTW, you boys play nice, you hear me?_

A shadow fell across the screen. Kurt looked up to see that Dave had indeed arrived, right on time. He was wearing jeans and a cream colored polo shirt, but had added a blazer to give the outfit a dressier look. The jacket made his shoulders look even more broad and inviting, and Kurt wondered for the millionth time why Dave couldn't have just gotten fatter and less attractive over the years, instead of precisely the opposite. The fact that Dave had come back into his life when he was single and sex-deprived was also not exactly helping him maintain his grudge.

"Hey, Kurt," Dave said, eyes darting everywhere but on Kurt's face. "Is Becca in the ladies room or something?"

"No," replied Kurt. "She just texted me, and she's going to be a little late." Suddenly Dave was looking right at him, and Kurt was a little amused to see a faint light of panic in his eyes. "I'm supposed to buy you a drink, on her. But since this is a business meeting, I'll pick up the tab. What would you like?"

"How late is she going to be?" asked Dave, sounding nervous.

"She said 20 minutes, but if she hasn't left yet, it'll be more like 30 or 45. Traffic on 290 totally sucks this time of day. Well, any time of day, really." He shrugged and motioned to the bartender.

"Can I get a Heniken?" Dave asked. He wasn't usually one to drink in the middle of a weekday, but if he was going to have to make small talk with Kurt for close to an hour, he was going to need some liquid courage. He sat on the leather covered stool next to Kurt, and gulped the first quarter of his beer in one go as soon as it was put in front of him. He put it down for a moment, then raised the bottle to his lips again.

Kurt chose that moment to speak. "She also said we're supposed to play nice together."

Dave felt the burn as the carbonated beverage made his way into his sinuses. He looked up to see Kurt smirking, and wasn't sure who was worse; Becca, or Kurt himself. _Face it, they're both evil_, he thought. He wiped his nose as discretely as possible with his napkin. "Okay, I guess I can manage if you can," he said. He searched for a topic of conversation. "So, what made you decide to get into the wedding business?" he asked. It seemed like a safe subject, and truth be told, he really was curious.

"I kind of stumbled into it, actually," Kurt replied. He took a sip of his bubbly water. "I went to OU in Athens, and got my degree in Theater Arts and Music. I decided to come to Chicago, because I figured there'd be less competition than in New York or LA. And maybe because I'm still a Midwestern boy at heart. At any rate, it seemed a little less scary than moving to either coast right out of school." He looked at Dave, gauging his interest level. "You want the quick version, or the whole story?"

"Might as well go for the long version," said Dave. Seems like we'll have the time." Dave's tone was nonchalant, but Kurt noticed his ears were the tiniest bit red.

"I had some money saved up, and managed to rent a tiny studio apartment," he said. "I got a gig doing dinner theater, but it wasn't nearly enough to pay the bills. I wound up getting a second job, during the day, at the Bijou."

Dave's head snapped up. "The sex club?" His eyes were huge.

"That's on the second floor. I was strictly a first floor employee." He lifted his eyebrow at Dave's dubious look. "Seriously, Dave. I rented out pornos, assigned lockers, handed out complimentary condoms and looked cute in tight jeans. The only time I even _saw_ the second floor was when they gave me the full tour on my first day." He signaled the bartender for another club soda. "Anyhoo, the dinner theater was doing _Chicago_, because of course there's nothing more trite than putting on _Chicago_ in Chicago. I got cast as Mary Sunshine. It was fun, but even with the two jobs, things were looking kind of bleak on the financial front. I was at the point where I was going to have move back home for a while, or become a second floor employee after all. Needless to say, neither option was very tempting. And then, one night after the show, the stage manager told me someone in the audience wanted to talk to me."

"Who was it?" asked Dave, clearly fascinated.

"Her name was Judy Pashko, and she was the original owner and founder of Sheer Elegance," Kurt said. "She told me that she had a bride who was looking for something unusual and different for her wedding, and apparently my voice was just the thing. Judy wanted to hire me to sing a Celene Dion medley during the ceremony." Kurt chuckled. "You should have seen her face when I told her that not only could I do it, I was fully capable of singing most of it in French." He raised his refilled glass in a mock salute. "Thank you, Sue Sylvester."

Dave smiled. He remembered, back in high school, watching the news clip of Coach Sylvester pulling Kurt into frame and crediting his singing as a huge part of the Cheerios winning Nationals again. The enthusiastic high kick Kurt had showed off in his tight cheerleading uniform had been prime masturbatory fodder for Dave for weeks. Not that he was going to share that particular tidbit with Kurt any time soon. He hoped Becca would be equally discrete, having confessed that fact and so much more to her back in college.

"Brides can be so competitive." Kurt said. "They always want the best, or the most unique." His naturally high voice went even higher, as he imitated an imaginary conversation. "I had over 2,000 calla lilies at my reception, Betty!" He paused. "Why, that's nothing, darling. I had a eunuch sing _Because You Loved Me_ while we exchanged vows!" He giggled at Dave's wince.

"She didn't really tell people you were a eunuch, did she?" asked Dave.

"If they wanted me to be, she probably did. It's all about giving the bride what she wants, after all. So I sang at that one, and a couple of others. At the last one, one of her assistants didn't show up, and she offered to pay me double if I'd help break down the reception hall after. The rent was due, so I figured, why not? I did a really good job, I guess, and at the end she asked if I might be interested in a full time job as her assistant. The dinner theater was going to do The Sound of Music next, and as much as I love Julie Andrews, I wasn't likely to get a part in _that_ particular production. And quitting the Bijou wasn't a hard choice at all."

"So how did you go from assistant to owner?" asked Dave.

"I just started doing more and more, and learned so much about the business. Judy said I had amazing instincts, and let me do all kinds of things. She was really great." Kurt smiled fondly. "3 years ago, she told me she wanted to retire, and wondered if I might want to buy her out. I took out a crazy-ass small business loan - that I should have probably never been approved for in the first place - and went for it. And ever since that day, I've owned Sheer Elegance Event Planning."

"You really love what you do for a living, don't you?" asked Dave. He knew what that was like; how it could warm you from the inside out, and make you feel like your true purpose in life might actually be attainable.

"It can be stressful sometimes," Kurt admitted. "But yes, I love it. Every day is something different, and challenging. I make 10 impossible things happen before breakfast every morning. And I get to be part of something that, for a lot of people, is a defining moment in their lives. And I love being able to make my living at something that fits in with my skills and talents so well."

Dave took in the proud, confident look on Kurt's face. When they were in high school, Kurt wore something like that expression sometimes, but Dave could tell that often it was just a mask. A façade. And who would know about that, better than him? Even so, Kurt's bitchface turned him on back then, for sure. But seeing Kurt lounging against the bar, legs slightly spread and brimming with natural poise and honest contentment? It was more than a turn on. It might possibly have been the sexiest thing Dave had ever seen, and the observation had the front of his pants tightening pleasantly. His hand was itching to reach out and touch Kurt's knee, when he was saved by the calvary.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" said an amused voice. Dave and Kurt both looked over to see Rebecca standing with arms folded and head cocked. She looked entirely too satisfied, and Kurt wondered if the diabetic Pomeranian existed after all.

Kurt shrugged casually, refusing to take the bait. "Hey, you said buy him a drink," he said. "I live to please." Kurt paused. "Well, with my clients, at least. Other than that, I make no promises."

Dave, swigging down the last of his beer, choked slightly. _Evil, I tell you… _

Kurt slid off his stool. "Well, now that you're here, let's take a look at the space, shall we?" He led the way to the atrium. "I think this might be a possibility. What do you guys think?"

Dave looked around. There was glass and marble on all sides, and an entirely sky lighted ceiling that seemed to go up for miles. Right in front of him was the most magnificent fountain he'd ever laid eyes on. A wall of marble easily 15 feet high rose up, and it was capped by an enormous sculpture of what he assumed was Poseidon, straddling a huge scallop shell. Water fell down the shell into the huge basin of the fountain. Light flowed in from every corner, illuminating the impressive space. It was a sight to behold, to say the least.

Dave turned to look at Rebecca, only to find her uncharacteristically wordless. He mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally, she found her voice, looking at Kurt with awe. "Holy shit, Kurt," she said. "It's unbelievable." She walked over to Dave, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What do you think, Dave?"

"I think it makes one hell of a statement," replied Dave. "I'm not exactly sure what that statement might be though." He mused for a moment. "Other than, 'this is my badass wedding, bitches. So you can just bow down.'"

Delighted, Rebecca threw her arms around Dave, giggling madly. She grabbed his face I her hands and kissed him square on the lips. She turned to Kurt. "It's perfect!" she squealed. "I have to have it!" She fumbled with her purse, yanking her phone out. "I have to take pictures and send them to Brian. Excuse me a minute." She began snapping several shots with her phone.

Dave looked over at Kurt, noticing he looked a little strange. Dave walked over to him. "What?"

"Do you guys always kiss like that?" Kurt asked.

Dave was entertained to see that Kurt's cheeks were turning a little pink. It was about time the shoe was on the other foot. "Why?" he asked. "Jealous?"

"No," said Kurt, in a pissy tone. "It just seemed a little…intimate, to me." He folded his arms and gave Dave an impossibly cute, but somehow simultaneously imperious glare. "Are you really gay? Or are you just pretending to be, for the fiancee's benefit?"

Dave became offended. Who did Kurt think he was, to be so judgmental of he and Becca's relationship? He loomed up over Kurt, only a couple of inches taller, but much broader. His voice became deep and soft at the same time. "Oh, don't worry, Fancy. I'm totally into guys. Gay as a fucking picnic, as the saying goes." He enjoyed seeing Kurt's blush go from pink to red instantly. He looked over at Rebecca, who was still flitting about with her phone. "You want the 411 on me and Becca?" he asked. "Have dinner with me this weekend. I'll fill you in on all the details. Since you're so curious, and all."

Kurt looked annoyed at first, then the expression melted away to chagrin. "It'll have to be Sunday. I have a wedding on Saturday, needless to say." He fished a business card out and handed it to Dave. "You can text me the when and the where."

Dave looked at the card, then slowly slipped it into his pocket. "Will do," he said. As Kurt turned to approach Rebecca, he smiled hugely. _I have a date with Kurt Hummel_, he thought. _I sure hope Becca registered for something really expensive. I __**so **__owe her right now. _

_**Rebecca & Brian's wedding venue really does exist! (copy and paste and take out the spaces to access) **_

_**h t t p : / www. dayofdreams. Com / default%20image%20folder / Pazzos%20at%20311%20Chicago%20Illinois . jpg. **_

_**Please review- next up, Kurt and Dave's date and lots of Dave backstory!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this chapter's been so long in coming. A bunch of RL stuff really kicked my ass last week, and I had no time to write. Thank you all so much for the reviews, as they have kept me itching to get back to the story. XD**_

Chapter 3

"Destination approaching, on right," the robotic GPS voice said. Kurt squinted a little, and caught sight of the brightly lit sign for the L'Athar Mediterranean Restaurant a little up the road. Being a Sunday, he had no problem finding a parking spot close to the entrance. He looked at the clock on the dashboard, which read 6:57pm. _Right on time_, he thought. He took a moment to crank down the mirrored visor and check his hair, which still looked at neatly styled as when he'd left his apartment. He then paused to put on a little lip balm, and flipped the visor back up. _Seriously, Kurt_, he told himself, _stop stalling and get out of the car. _He exited his vehicle and walked briskly up to the entrance, tugging on the hem of his grey Diesel pea coat to straighten it. It was a few years old, but being a classic, he had been able to get several seasons out of it. Walking into the restaurant, he was grateful to feel the warmth inside; January was always cold in Chicagoland, but this year it'd been particularly brutal.

He approached the hostess stand, where an older woman with her hair worn up in a twist was writing something. She looked up and smiled brightly. "Welcome to L'Athar."

"Thank you," said Kurt, returning her smile. "I'm meeting someone, but I'm not sure if they're here yet. The table should be under Karofsky?"

"Oh, of course, you must be Dave's friend!" she exclaimed. She grabbed two menus, and indicated Kurt should follow her. "He's been here since quarter to, actually." She winked at Kurt. "Right this way." She led Kurt into a huge open dining room with white pillars scattered throughout, flowers cascading and murals of Greek mythology scenes on the walls. As they moved across the floor, Kurt saw Dave sitting at a table for two, texting on his phone.

Dave caught sight of Kurt and the hostess, and stowed the device away immediately, standing up. "Hi, Kurt," he said, sounding a little nervous. "Looks like you found the place okay."

He came around the table as Kurt was unbuttoning his coat, walked behind him, and brought his hands to Kurt's shoulders to help him remove it. Kurt looked back at him, surprised. _Oh my…someone has improved tremendously in the manners department over the years_. "Thank you," he said, sitting down as Dave handed his coat to the hostess. "Yes, it was no problem. I haven't been to Elmhurst too often, but my GPS never lets me down in the 'burbs."

Dave sat back down on his side of the table, and the hostess handed them their menus. "Can I start you two off with drinks?" she asked.

Kurt plucked the wine list off of the table. His job had him very experienced with wines, and he easily picked out one he knew he liked. "I'll have a glass of the Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio, please."

She looked at Dave. "That sounds good to me too," he said. "Why don't you just go ahead and bring a bottle for us to share, Fotoula." He smiled at Kurt's surprised expression. "Oh, and bring out the Saganaki to start with, will you?"

"Excellent," said Fotoula, beaming at Dave. She then walked off, presumably to place the first part of their order.

Kurt was astounded. Did Dave Karofsky not only indicate that he had good taste in wine, but also order for him like some kind of suave Romeo? He didn't know what to say; "When did you stop being such a troglodyte and turn into Prince Charming?" was probably not such a great opener. He rooted around for something else, and said the first thing he came up with. "What's Saganaki?" he asked.

"Flaming cheese," replied Dave. "Wait and see, I think you'll like it."

Unfortunately, Dave's answer only confused him further_. Flaming cheese? Is that supposed to be some sort of gay reference? _ "I like cheese," Kurt said, wincing at how utterly stupid he must have sounded. Luckily, he was saved by the arrival of Fotoula with their wine in an ice bucket and two glasses. She poured a small amount of wine into Dave's glass, and Kurt watched in disbelief while the other man swirled the liquid around, examining the color and the ropes. He took a small sip, then nodded. Fotoula filled his glass, then moved over to Kurt's side of the table and did the same. Kurt made no move to touch his wine, staring at Dave in what must have been a ridiculously rude manner. But he just couldn't help himself. Who was this person, and what had he done with the real Dave Karofsky?

Dave, for the most part, seemed quite amused by Kurt's reaction. "What?" he said, smiling.

Kurt shook his head a little, and took a sip of wine to clear it. "I think I need a minute to adjust my schema," he said. "You're just so _different_ now, Dave."

"I should certainly hope so," said Dave. "Especially considering what a total asshole I used to be." He raised a well-shaped eyebrow (the one thing about him that apparently _hadn't_ changed), picked up his menu and opened it. The following silence indicated that Kurt should perhaps do the same, so he dipped his head to read the exotic selections in his own menu.

Kurt wasn't exceptionally experienced with Greek food; while he had done the occasional ethnic wedding, a lot of the cultural communities had their go-to wedding planners who were often of the same ethnicity and were well-versed in the customs and culture. Kurt was in fact a "go-to" for many of Chicago's gay weddings, so he understood completely. But still, one of his goals was to get more multi-cultural weddings and events under his belt. He'd done an Indian wedding that summer that had turned out particularly well, so he was hopeful.

After a few moments of perusing the dinner selections, a waiter appeared at their table. He set a small pan down on the table that reminded Kurt of the hot skillets that fajitas were served in. In the center was a crispy brown square of what he surmised was some kind of cheese. The waiter held up a shot glass of clear liquid and poured it over the cheese. Kurt looked up at Dave, questioning.

"Do you know how to say 'yay' in Greek, Kurt?" asked Dave.

"Opa?" said Kurt, thinking back to the last time he'd seen _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_. Dave nodded.

The waiter took out a lighter and held it to the cheese, flambéing it. He looked at Dave and Kurt expectantly, and both of them said "Opa!" at the same time, grinning. Satisfied, the waiter extinguished the flames with a squeeze of lemon and slid the pan to the center of the table. He put a basket of sliced pita bread on the table, and asked if they were ready to order their main courses. Dave selected Loukaniko, a Greek sausage served with rice and potatoes, and Kurt ordered the Braised Lamb.

The waiter went away, and Dave picked up a wedge of pita from the basket. "You scoop up the melted cheese with it, like this," he said, demonstrating.

Kurt followed his example, his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure. The cheese had the perfect contrast of gooey and crispy, and a delicious tang from lemon and the goat's milk the cheese had been made with. "Ohhh," sighed Kurt. "That might be one of the best things I've ever had in my mouth." Dave's eyes widened, and Kurt blushed at his inadvertent innuendo. "So to speak," he said, embarrassed. _Subject change, pronto._ "Seems like you're a bit of a regular here," he said.

Dave looked relieved. "Yeah, I've been coming here for a while. It was one of the first places I ate at after I moved to Elmhurst. They sometimes have belly dancers on Friday nights, which is a lot of fun."

"I bet," said Kurt. "I've done a couple of Arabic weddings, and hired a belly dancer for both of them. In Egypt, it's traditional to have a dancer lead the bridal couple in. It's called a _zeffa_, and represents joy and fertility for the newlyweds. The guests went nuts over it." He sipped his wine. "So you live here? In Elmhurst?"

"Yes," said Dave. "I moved here 6 years ago."

"For?"

"My job. I coach the high school hockey team, the Dukes."

"And how did that all come about?" Kurt asked. "It's obvious a lot of stuff had happened since McKinley, for both of us. How did _you_ get from Lima to here?" He was genuinely curious as to how Dave had morphed from the scared, closeted bully in his past to what seemed to be the comfortable, confident, completely out adult man sitting across from him.

Dave set his elbows on the table. "I got a hockey scholarship to the University of Illinois at Champagne-Urbana. Right Defenseman, and a pretty amazing one at that. I did really well all 4 seasons, and even got drafted by the NHL at the end of my senior year. I was just going up and up, until it happened."

"It?" asked Kurt.

"My pro career-ending injury," said Dave, shrugging. "It was so stupid, and not even sports-related. I got into a fight, and some idiot decided to see if he could break a bar stool over my head. The stool won, and I wound up at the hospital with one hell of a concussion. Unfortunately, it screwed up my peripheral vision, and that was the end of that. Kind of hard to defend the goalie when you can't see the puck, unless someone holds it right in front of you."

Kurt was just about to ask what the fight had been about, when they were interrupted by the arrival of their entrées. By the time everything had been laid out in front of them, Kurt had lost his courage to ask for more details about the end of Dave's dream. He took a bite of lamb, finding it tender and mouthwatering beyond his expectations. "And where does Rebecca fit in with all of this?" he asked. After all, it was supposedly the reason he'd agreed to dinner in the first place.

Dave ate a slice of his sausage, and waited patiently for Kurt to take another sip of his wine. _Payback's a bitch, Fancy_, he thought. As soon as he saw Kurt start to swallow the wine, he spoke. "She was my last attempt to convince myself I could be straight," he said.

Kurt realized at that moment that Pinot Grigio snorted out one's nose was a very painful sensation. "What?" he spluttered.

"We had a psych class together sophomore year, beginning of first semester," said Dave. "We got paired together on a project, and hit it off immediately. After the project was over, I still wanted to spend time with her. She was pretty, smart and funny. I figured if there was _anyone_ on the planet I could be straight with, it'd be her." Dave took a big drink of his wine. "We actually dated for two months. Then one night, we went to a frat party and got completely smashed. Wound up back at my dorm room with my roommate gone, and she tried to give me a blow job." Dave looked down for a moment, then back up at Kurt. "Honestly, it might have worked if I'd been willing to close my eyes and fantasize the whole time that she was a dude. God knows, it wouldn't have been the first time. But I really liked her as a person, and couldn't use her like that. So I admitted it to her. For the first time ever, I looked into someone else's eyes and said, 'I'm gay.'"

"What did she say?" asked Kurt.

"Honestly? She was pissed as hell," said Dave. "She slapped me, and asked me why I couldn't have told her that before she got herself all worked up. She stormed out of my room, and I was pretty sure I'd never see her again. But I wanted to apologize to her, preferably when both of us were sober. So I went by her dorm the next day, and convinced her to open the door and hear me out.

"She was still mad?"

"Oh yeah," Dave said. "It wasn't just that I left her hanging the night before, Kurt. I strung her along for weeks. It was bad enough I was messing up my own life by staying in the closet, but once again, I had fucked up someone's because I just wouldn't admit I was gay." Dave put his fork down. "I never had a chance to apologize to you, or try to make things right. There was nothing I could do about that, but the least I could do was not make the same stupid mistake twice. Noting Kurt's discomfort with the direction of the conversation, Dave switched back to the story. "I told her how sorry I was, and that I was a complete douchebag. She agreed."

Kurt snorted out a laugh. "I bet she did."

"I made sure she knew I really did enjoy her company, and she wasn't just a beard to me. Really, I had some of the best conversations and most fun ever when we were 'dating', and I didn't want to lose that. She was my first real friend."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please. You and Azimio were practically joined at the hip back atMcKinley," Kurt said.

"And I spent most of that time lying to him. I talked about which Cheerio I wanted to bang each weekend, never let him know I was nearly a straight-A student, and ranted about how stupid I though glee club was. I told him I hated gays, and that I hated you and everything you represented. And it was all lies." He took another drink from his wineglass. "Doesn't sound like much of a friendship to me."

"You're right, it doesn't," agreed Kurt. He looked at Dave, ruefully. "I apologize for the snark."

Dave smiled a little. "Well, you'll probably have to be a lot bitchier than that to bring us even close to even, with all the crap I pulled."

"This is true," replied Kurt, eyes twinkling a bit. "So you officially came out after that?"

"Not all at once, but in the most important way, I did. I had finally come out to myself, and admitted that I'd never be attracted to anything but men. That I'd always been that way, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. But by the end of that year, I was out to everyone at school. Hell, I was a member of the friggin' campus Rainbow Coalition. I caught some crap from my teammates occasionally, but at the end of the day all they really cared about was how well I defended that goal. And that summer, I told my parents, who were totally shocked but surprisingly okay with it after some time to absorb."

Kurt went to take a sip of his wine, only to find the glass was empty. Before he could even start to reach for the bottle, Dave pulled it from the ice bucket and refilled both of their glasses. Kurt lifted his glass slightly, tilted it, and lightly tapped it against Dave's. "Congratulations, Dave," he said. "Despite everything that happened in high school, I'm genuinely happy for you. You must have spent a whole lot of your daily life miserable in high school, and no one deserves that."

"No, they don't," said Dave. "You had more than your own share of misery too, thanks to me."

"It's oka-" Kurt started to say, but Dave cut him off.

"No, it's not okay. It's not even within a thousand mile radius of okay." He took a deep breath and released it. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Kurt. But I meant it when I said I always regretted not being able to apologize to you. I've regretted it my entire adult life. But it looks like I might have that chance now. Will you let me? Please?"

Kurt nodded, and looked solemnly at Dave.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you back then, Kurt. For all the ways I abused you, mentally and physically. I'm sorry that I sexually harassed you because I couldn't deal with my attraction to you. And I'm sorry you had to leave school because of me. I would do anything to take it all back, if I could." Dave's eyes looked suspiciously shiny in the dim light of the restaurant, and he blinked a couple of times. He didn't want to ruin their dinner by crying like a baby, but it he had wanted to say the words to Kurt so badly over the years, he couldn't help but become emotional.

"Thank you, Dave," said Kurt simply, and smiled. Dave smiled back, feeling as if an enormous weight had lifted off his shoulders. He caught sight of the waiter coming back to clear their dinner plates, and sat up a little straighter.

"Can I interest you gentlemen in some coffee, or dessert?" he said.

Kurt looked at Dave. He'd gotten the scoop on Rebecca and Dave, as promised, and wound up with an unexpected apology as well. It would be so easy to end it there; mission accomplished. But as he took in Dave's handsome features, made even more so by the soft light, and thought about how much he'd obviously changed, Kurt found he didn't really feel like going home. He hadn't been on an actual date in months, or sat in a restaurant eating dinner without half his mind on business the entire time for much longer than that.

"How about both?" said Kurt.

Dave's gentle smile widened into a broad grin. "I think that sounds great. You really need to try the baklava, it's unbelievably good." They ordered two servings of the sticky dessert, along with coffee.

As soon as the waiter left, Kurt spoke. "So, when did you start dating other men? Was it soon after you came out?"

Dave looked adorably bashful. "Not really. I kind of felt like I needed to get my head together before I dragged anyone else into the weirdness of my life. I eventually did date a bit, but I never really clicked with anyone long term. It was kind of funny. I mean, I finally was open to having a relationship with another guy, but finding the _guy_ proved to be a lot harder than I thought."

"And after college?" asked Kurt.

Dave was saved by the arrival of their coffee. He bought some time stirring in creamer and sugar, but knew he'd have to answer Kurt's question sooner or later. He sighed. "I've uh…never actually had a long term relationship. Or even a boyfriend, really."

Kurt stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I think maybe because I spent so long chasing the wrong thing, I just didn't want to waste any more time unless I knew it was right." He chuckled. "Becca says I'm just ridiculously picky. Which I guess boils down to the same thing."

It was probably a very personal question to ask, but Kurt couldn't help himself. "You're not a…virgin, are you Dave?" he asked quietly.

Dave reared back, spilling his coffee. "What? No!" He wrinkled his nose at Kurt. "Jeeze, I'm not _that _picky. I just never found anyone I could actually fall in love with, or wanted to date exclusively for any period of time." The baklava arrived, causing Dave to pause for a bit. When the waiter left, he continued speaking. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not much on casual sex. Never have been, other than faking it with girls back in high school. But there were a few guys I liked enough to sleep with."

"A few?" said Kurt, with a funny look on his face that Dave didn't know how to interpret.

"You want a number, Hummel?" He swigged some coffee. "Kind of ballsy for a first date, don't you think?" He blanched, realizing he'd just assumed aloud to Kurt that there would be subsequent dates. Trying to cover his gaffe, he decided to answer Kurt's question. "Okay, two," he said, then stuffed a bite of pastry in his mouth so he wouldn't be able to embarrass himself further.

Kurt's eyes widened. "You've only been with two men?" he asked, astonished.

Dave was beginning to get a little irritated. He swallowed his food and held up two fingers. "Yes, Kurt. Two. Do I need to draw you a diagram, or maybe have them bring in a DVD of Sesame Street? One plus one equals two." He narrowed his eyes. "Am I supposed to be ashamed about that?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, of course not," he said. He looked down. Dave had no reason to be ashamed, but Kurt was sure getting there. Because he'd had sex with a lot more guys than that. A _lot._ After losing his virginity to Blaine at Dalton and breaking up shortly after, Kurt had gone a little crazy his first two years of college. OU had an extremely active LGBT community on campus, with a myriad of queer-friendly social events, including the Open Door's monthly dance parties. After the rampant homophobia at McKinley and uber-strict structure of Dalton, Kurt had been overwhelmed by the freedom of college life and the sheer number of out and proud students. It was like taking someone who had only ever had bread and water to an Old Country Buffet and turning them loose. Mercedes referred to it as his slut-tasic phase, and had resulted in a lot of sex ranging from vanilla to adventurous to a couple of slightly scary encounters. Dave had had two guys total? Kurt had had more than two guys _at a time_. It had taken almost two years and three thankfully negative HIV tests for him to get it out of his system. He'd settled down a bit after that, but up until taking over Sheer Elegance, he'd always had a fairly active sex life and several boyfriends of varying levels of seriousness.

"Good, because I'm not," said Dave. "It took me a long time to build some self-respect. It's not something I've treated lightly, or ever taken for granted."

Kurt's cheeks burned, but he looked up at Dave anyway. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about it, Dave," he said sincerely. "It's something to be proud of, not embarrassed by. I'd have probably saved myself a lot of problems over the years, if I'd protected my heart and my dignity as well as you have."

Dave's face softened. "It's okay, Kurt," he said. "I just got a little over-sensitive, I think." He finished the last of his dessert and set his fork down. "Being around crazy hormonal teeneagers all day doesn't help much. I swear, some of them have self-esteem issues and acting-out behaviors that made the old me look like an amateur."

The waiter brought over the check, sliding it discretely in the center of the table. Both Kurt and Dave reached for the check and grabbed it at the same time. "It's my treat, Kurt," said Dave. "I invited you."

Kurt released his end of the check slowly. "If you pay, I think that officially makes this a date," said Kurt, eyes locked on to Dave's. "Do you want it to be?"

Dave didn't hesitate. "Yes. Do you?"

"I think so," said Kurt. A sly smile came across his face. "Actually, yes. And that means you have to walk me back to my car."

"I think I can handle that." Dave left cash on the table, enough to cover the bill with a generous tip. He helped Kurt on with his coat, and Kurt shivered a little when Dave's fingers brushed his neck. Saying goodnight to Fotoula, they walked the short distance to Kurt's car.

But instead of getting in immediately to escape the cold, Kurt lingered, watching as Dave's nose began to pinken in the frigid air. "You know," he said. "There's one more thing that would make this an official date."

"What's that?" asked Dave, suddenly mesmerized by the mischievous glint in Kurt's green eyes.

"A goodnight kiss." And with those words, Kurt leaned forward, extended his neck a bit, and kissed Dave softly. Dave's hands came up to gently rest on Kurt's shoulders, but he didn't try to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, Kurt pulled back to meet Dave's astonished gaze. He placed his hand on Dave's cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening," he said. "I had a nice time. I hope we can do it again sometime?"

Dave spoke as if in a slight daze. "My kids have a home game next Sunday," he said. "Becca and Brian are coming out for it. You could come watch the game, then we could all go out afterwards."

"How could I resist another opportunity to actually meet Brian?" Kurt joked. "But yes, I'd like that. It's a date." He decided he'd better get into the car before they both turned into popsicles. "Good night, Dave," he said, popping the automatic the locks. " I'll see you next week."

"Goodnight, Kurt," said Dave. "Drive safe." He stood and watched as Kurt's car pulled away, until the taillights rounded the corner a few blocks up. With a silly grin on his face, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and made his way back to his own car.

_**Usually I try to keep the settings in my story as close to real like as possible (like Becca and Brian's wedding venue, and the Bijou Theater is a real place too), but in this story I made a couple of exceptions. L'Athar was a wonderful restaurant in downtown Elmhurst that I have several fond memories of dining in, and I really wanted to set Kurt and Dave's date there. Unfortunately, Google informs me that it closed last year. :( It's fiction, though, so in my little world it's still there, serving some of the best Greek food in the West Chicago suburbs. Also, Elmhurt's High School doesn't really have a hockey team.**_

_**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. It turned out a little longer than I thought, but I really wanted to lay the groundwork of all the backstory in the first couple of chapters, so I can move on to the plottier, smuttier stuff.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter could not have happened without boldlikeblack. I broke the most important writing rule ever when I planned for Kurt to attend one of Dave's games - __**write what you know**__. I don't know *anything* about hockey, other than there's a puck and two goals and sometimes the players beat up on each other. Oh, and I watched Slap Shot once in college (20 years ago OMFG!). But boldlikeblack is not only a fantastic author in her own right, and a master of creating inspiration with her prompts and photos, but she also happens to know all about hockey. A whole shitload about it, as it turns out, and she really saved my bacon. Everything I get right about the sport is all because of her, and anything that's wrong is totally my fault. If the world were mine, I'd send Max Adler and Chris Colfer to her house to each give her a great big kiss (they'd be hitting my place right after, but I digress). Alas, I can only offer Kurtofsky smut, which she and hopefully all of you will enjoy._

Chapter 4

Kurt scanned the bleachers below him, trying to spot where Rebecca and Brian might be sitting. Out on the ice, the hockey players skated about, presumably warming up or something. Kurt didn't know the first thing about hockey, but he was really looking forward to seeing Dave in his element. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of long dark hair spilling over the back of a deep cranberry sweater, recognizing it as Rebecca's right away. He made his way down the stairs to the first row of bleachers, and slid past a few people to get to her. She noticed the commotion, and smiled brilliantly when she saw Kurt. "Oh, you made it!" she said.

"Right on time," Kurt said. "You look lovely, as usual." He was so glad to see that Rebecca was fabulously put together in her chic sweater and black pants with coordinating chunky jewelry and full makeup. He had been so worried that he'd be overdressed for the occasion in a trendy wraparound black sweater over a soft white t-shirt and snug grey chinos. But Dave had said they'd be going out after, so he wanted to look nice. He'd only changed outfits twice. Okay, four times. Though most of the crowd seemed to be sporting jeans and baggy sweatshirts or jerseys, at least there was one other stylish person there, so Kurt didn't stick out like the only sore thumb in the place.

"Thank you," she replied, the dimples showing in her cheeks. "The game's going to start soon. Here, let me finally introduce you to Brian." She indicated the auburn-haired man next to her, who scrambled to his feet and offered his hand.

"So nice to finally meet you, Kurt," he said, as they shook hands. "Becca's told me so much about you, and I know you're doing a great job helping her with the wedding plans. Hopefully one of these days, I'll be able to make one of the appointments with her."

"Oh, like Kurt minds Dave being there in your place," said Rebecca playfully, elbowing Kurt's ribs. Kurt was saved from having to reply by a loud buzzer that apparently indicated the start of the game.

Rebecca tugged Kurt down to sit next to her, as the players skated into position. An official in a striped shirt dropped the puck between the two players in the center, and the player in green and white smacked it with his stick, sending it flying across the ice. Most of the people in the rink including Rebecca and Brian started cheering, so Kurt surmised that the colors must belong to Dave's team, and the blue and white jerseyed players must be the opposing one. The puck moved incredibly fast, as did the players, and Kurt found it all a little hard to follow. After a couple of minutes of watching the skaters bat the puck (hey, at least he knew it was called a puck) with their sticks from player to player, he heard a voice call out "Change it up!" loudly. Looking across the rink, he finally saw Dave, motioning some players off the ice and sending out their replacements efficiently. Kurt gazed appreciatively at him. He was wearing dress pants and a button-up shirt and tie, but it was worn under a snug fitting green fleece zip-up that accentuated his broad shoulders nicely. Dave looked extremely serious and focused, and to be honest, Kurt found it all kinds of hot. Apparently his jock crushing days from high school hadn't abandoned him entirely.

Hockey was apparently somewhat of a rough sport, to say the least. Kurt was surprised to see the players slamming each other out of the way with their bodies as they flew down the ice, the crowd getting more and more enthused all the time. One of the blue-and-white players skated up behind a Dukes player, holding the stick in both his hands and jamming the flat part across the other boy's back, trying to push him over roughly. A whistle blew, and Kurt heard Rebecca exclaim from next to him, "Serves you right, you cross-checking Warrior piece of crap!" Taking pity on what she had determined was Kurt's utter cluelessness as to what was happening, she leaned over. "That's a 2-minute penalty for the other player. It means that the Warriors have to play with just 4 men instead of 5, which is a big advantage for the Dukes. It's called a power play." As Kurt watched he saw that the Dukes were able to get much closer more often to the Warrior's goal, though getting an actual puck into the net seemed elusive. They came really close one time, when a Duke came around the back of the Warrior's goal, and the goaltender seemed to only _just_ block the resulting shot. But a buzzer sounded loudly again, and the players skated off the ice.

"Is it halftime?" asked Kurt, blushing a little as Rebecca and Brian laughed.

"Actually, hockey has three periods," Rebecca informed Kurt. She looked across the ice at Dave, who was bringing his team in, thumping backs and giving direction and encouragement. He looked up for a minute and smiled at her, but paused as his eyes shifted to Kurt. Dave's smile grew broader, and he lifted an eyebrow. Kurt smiled back and raised his hand, giving a small wave. Dave seemed to chuckle to himself, and returned the wave before going back to conferring with his team. Kurt made small talk with Rebecca and Brian during intermission, mostly about the wedding, but soon the buzzer sounded and the second period began.

Kurt was sure he was probably missing a lot of the details, but the crowd's excitement was infectious, and he found himself cheering along even though he sometimes wasn't sure why he was doing so. He pretty much followed Rebecca's lead, and hoped he didn't look like too much of an idiot. When nothing too exciting was seemed to be going on, he took the time to watch Dave, really enjoying the view of his expressive face and solidly built body. He smiled, drifting off a little, when a huge slamming noise and vibration startled the hell out of him. Refocusing, he saw that one of the Dukes had been slammed violently up against the Plexiglas right in front of him. The crowd went crazy; Rebecca took to her feet, and Kurt distinctly heard the words "You dirty boarding shithead!" come from her. The Warrior that had taken out Dave's player went into the penalty box, and within a couple of minutes, the Dukes made their first goal. Rebecca jumped up and down, screaming, then turned and hugged Brian excitedly. On a whim, she turned to Kurt and hugged him too. "Oh, we are going to kick their asses so good!" she shouted. As soon as she turned him loose, Kurt looked over at Dave again. His arms were raised in victory, and his mouth was open in a triumphant roar. The sight made Kurt's dick twitch a little, and he was glad that Rebecca had released him, lest she become completely confused by the party in his pants.

The buzzer sounded for the second intermission, during which Rebecca, Brian and Kurt discussed where to go for what they assumed would be a post-game celebration. They settled on Charlie's, which the engaged couple informed Kurt was a local sports bar with surprisingly gourmet food and simply amazing martinis. Rebecca swore that their melon ball martini was like an orgasm in a glass, and Kurt was instantly sold.

The third period began, and Kurt began to find his attention on the game waning as he looked forward to the next part of the evening. He was honestly impressed with Dave and his team, and couldn't wait to tell him so. And just to spend more time with him in general, listening to that deep voice and enjoying how he could go from shy to outspoken so quickly, depending on the subject. It had been a long time since Kurt had felt so inevitably pulled towards a man, and he found he liked the feeling very much indeed. He had just gotten lost in thoughts of how…well, pretty Dave's hazel eyes were, when the din around him rose to a point where he could no longer tune it out. He looked around to see most of the crowd on their feet yelling, and when he turned his gaze to the ice, he saw a lone Duke player chasing the puck down the ice lightning fast. There were no other players from either team near him as he got to the goal. With a loud crack, he hit the puck and it flew right between the goaltender's legs. "Holy shit," said Kurt. Again, he didn't know anything about hockey, but even without Rebecca screaming and flailing next to him, he could have picked up on how impressive the play was. He looked over at Dave, who was giving high fives all around to the kids on the bench, smiling from ear to ear. Kurt bounced on his heels a bit, feeling the excitement run through him.

After that, it seemed like the teams returned to the game, but with less than 5 minutes on the clock, the gameplay was halfhearted at best. When the final buzzer sounded, all of the benched Dukes poured out onto the ice, hugging and shaking each other's shoulders with excitement. Kurt could plainly see the fondness and pride on Dave's face as he looked at his players, and his soft expression made Kurt's heart clench slightly. _Oh dear_, he thought. _I think I might have it bad this time_. Suddenly, Dave's gaze shifted to where Kurt was standing, and Kurt was a little embarrassed to have been caught so obviously staring. He smiled hugely at Dave, mouthing "Congratulations!" Dave returned the gesture with a thumbs up, then turned his attention to the players who were staring to come off of the ice.

Kurt, Rebecca and Brian gave Dave about 20 minutes to take care of team business, before going to collect him for victory drinks and dinner. As they approached, Kurt was surprised to see Dave talking to two teenage girls who, in his opinion, were much too scantily dressed for the coldness of the rink. "Oh, Coach Karofsky," the blond haired one on the left breathed. "What an amazing game!"

The darker haired girl on Dave's right was a wee bit more straightforward. She reached out with her hand, stroking the fleece of Dave's zip-up. "Maybe we could help you celebrate, Kim and I?" she said, fluttering her lashes.

Dave pushed her hand off gently but firmly. "That's very nice of you, Dana," he said kindly. "But I have plans with my friends. My _adult_ friends."

Kurt heard Rebecca snort next to him. "Puck bunnies!" she said, in an exasperated whisper to Kurt. "They're totally shameless. It's not enough that they're jailbait, but they know perfectly wellhe's gay." She rolled her eyes.

Kurt decided this might be a very good time to interrupt whatever Lolita fantasy the two girls might be entertaining. He marched up to Dave, smiling broadly. "Hey baby," he said cheekily, enjoying how Dave's eyes widened as he swung around to Kurt in surprise. Kurt brought his hand to Dave's shoulder, rubbing it fondly. "I'm so glad you invited me. I had a great time! Are you ready to hit the _bar_?" he said, stressing the last word. He glanced over at the girls, trying not to laugh at their totally opposing expressions. The brunette looked pissed, but the blond had an expression Kurt was far too familiar with from several friendships with straight girls over the years. Kim's face clearly said _OMG gay sex is so hot I wonder if they'd let me watch while this pretty dude totally goes down on Coach Karofsky_.

Dave apparently either missed the subtext, or just plain didn't care. He took Kurt's hands, completely ignoring the teen girls. "I sure am," he said. "First round's on the winning coach." He grinned adorably. "Hey, that's me!" he said, winking at his three companions.

On the way to the parking lot, they all heard the strains of "Teardrop" from Massive Attack, and watched as Brian pulled his phone out. "Here we go again," said Rebecca, with just the slightest hint of an annoyed tone. They paused while Brian conversed intently with whoever was on the other end of the line.

After a couple of minutes, Brian stowed his phone away and walked over to Rebecca. He took he shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, babe," he said regretfully. "17 year old car accident victim, with a perfectly matched family donor waiting in the wings. Gotta fly."

Kurt winced, waiting for Rebecca to lay into Brian for letting his job ruin their evening. Instead, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. "I'll be waiting for you at home," she said, breaking the kiss. "Love you." She patted his ass through his wool dress coat.

As Brian took off towards his car, Rebecca raised an amused eyebrow at Kurt's shocked expression. "What?" she asked. "Kurt, he pretty much brings the dead back to life. If that's not a turn on, I don't know what is."

Kurt marveled. "You guys really are perfect for each other, aren't you?" he said. The sad fact was, despite how many engaged couples he interacted with on a daily basis, there were very few that he could say that about. Sometimes it was nearly enough to extinguish the little bit of romantic soul he still retained from his adolescence, but then a couple like Rebecca and Brian would come along and keep it alive.

"Sure are," Rebecca replied. "And on that note, I think I'll beg off from dinner and go home to wait for my perfect match to come home."

Kurt tried to protest. "Surely these procedures take a lot of time. You've probably got hours before he comes home. At least have a drink with us." He felt Dave's hand on his arm, and looked at him questioningly. Dave shook his head slightly, and when Kurt turned back to Rebecca, her face was sad.

"Sometimes…" she said, trailing off. "Sometimes, they don't make it long enough for him to perform the surgery. In those cases, he gets home pretty quick, and he really needs me to be there for him." Her eyes filled with tears. "It's the hardest part of his job. Once he has them on the table, he can save them. But sometimes it's just too late, and there's nothing he can do." She blinked back the tears and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry," said Kurt, feeling awkward and embarrassed. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, really," she said. She seemed to shake off the distress, and gave a small smile. "I think I'd be kind of a third wheel anyway." She went over to Dave, hugging and kissing his cheek. "Congratulations again, Coach." She turned to Kurt and gave a wink. "You boys have fun together." She and Brian had driven separately to the game from work, so Kurt and Dave walked her to her car and saw her off.

"So," said Dave. "Do you still want to go to Charlie's?"

"We could," said Kurt. He knew what he really wanted to do now that the double date had turned into a regular one, and hoped he wasn't being too forward. "Or I don't know, maybe we could get some take-out and go back to your place?"

Dave looked both surprised and pleased at Kurt's suggestion. "Yeah, that's a great idea. I'd really like that," he said. It was actually what he'd been hoping for when he asked Kurt the question, but hadn't had the courage to suggest himself. "There's a Thai place a couple of blocks from my apartment. Sound good?"

"Do they have green curry?" asked Kurt, licking his lips and watching Dave's eyes zero in on the movement. "If so, I'm totally in."

"They do, and it's great. Actually, I've never had anything bad from there." Dave paused. "Do you want to follow me? Or come back and get your car later?"

Kurt didn't even have to think about it. He most definitely wanted to be with Dave as much as possible tonight. "You can drive me back here later," he said. _Hopefully __**much**__ later. Maybe even tomorrow morning_.

About 45 minutes later, they entered Dave's apartment with arms full of take-out bags and Dave's hockey equipment. Dave took the food and went into the kitchen, asking Kurt if he wouldn't mind dropping his gear off down the hall, in the first room on the left. Kurt entered to find a second bedroom that had been converted into a combination home office and weight room. There was a complicated looking Bowflex that Kurt recognized from late night infomercials, and several free weights scattered about. Kurt imagined for a minute what Dave might look like in shorts and a tank top, muscles flexing and skin glistening with perspiration as he pumped iron, and he spaced out completely again.

"Is everything okay?" came Dave's voice from behind him, making Kurt jump. Kurt turned to see Dave standing with two glasses of wine and a curious expression. "You've been in here a while."

Kurt could feel his cheeks turning pink. Damn his fair complexion; even as an adult, he blushed like a schoolboy whenever he was flustered. "Uh yeah, just fine. I kinda got lost in thought there for a minute, sorry about that." He reached for one of the glasses, trying to change the subject. "What's this?" he asked, taking a sip.

"It's a Sauvignon Blanc, from Australia," Dave replied. "You like?"

"Yes, it's wonderful. It'll go nicely with the Thai, I think." They walked back into the main room, where Kurt saw Dave had set out the food boxes and set the table with plates and silverware. "I'm starting to think you know a lot about wine," said Kurt sitting down in the chair Dave pulled out for him. "How did that happen? It's not like there was a sommelier in any of the restaurants in Lima."

"Becca, of course," said Dave, coming around to sit in his own chair. "Her parents own the Bernardo Vinyard in San Diego. I've been hearing her go on and on about wine since the day we met. When we'd go to parties in college, she'd always bring her own bottle along, because she wouldn't touch beer with a 10 foot pole."

"Wow, I had no idea," said Kurt. He scooped some of the green curry onto his plate and snapped apart the disposable wooden chopsticks. "You know, we should have all the wine at her reception be from the family vineyard." He took a bite of the curry. "Oh, this is delicious. Most places either make it too hot or not hot enough, but this is perfect."

"I think she'd love that idea," said Dave.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh, and we could do bottles of wine as favors, with custom labels! If they could provide the bottles, I know the best place for commemorative wedding labels…" He looked at Dave's amused expression, and broke off. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there," he said bashfully.

"It's okay, I don't mind your talking about the wedding, or your work in general, even," Dave said. "I just think it's kind of funny, how excited you get sometimes. It's really…cute." He smiled at Kurt, who felt his heart and dick swell in equal proportions.

They ate and conversed companionably until the boxes were empty. Kurt was feeling content and warm with a belly full of spicy curry and a glass and a half of wine. He offered to help clean up, but Dave shooed him into the living room and told him to bring up Netflix on his Wii so they could watch a movie. Kurt flipped through the instant queue, figuring that Dave must have an interest in seeing whatever was in there. Spotting the version of Sherlock Holmes from back in 2009, he clicked eagerly and paused the film until Dave entered with his own wineglass and the rest of the bottle. Dave had shed both his warmup fleece and tie, leaving him in his dark brown dress pants and rust colored dress shirt, top two buttons undone. He sat next to Kurt, so close that the sides of their legs touched, and Kurt shivered pleasantly. "Sherlock Holmes?" Dave said. "Awesome. I stuck it in the queue weeks ago, but never got around to watching it. I used to love this movie back in high school."

"I never saw it," said Kurt. "I think Finn might have even had it on DVD, but somehow I never got around to watching it, which is weird because hello? Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law in period costuming."

Dave snorted out a laugh. "I think you'll like it," he said, taking the Wiimote from Kurt's hand, their fingers brushing against each other. He un-paused the movie and it began to play. As they watched, they both settled back against the back of the couch, shoulders rubbing together pleasantly. When they got to the part where Holmes was in the boxing ring, shirtless and sweaty, Kurt leaned over and whispered into Dave's ear playfully. "You're right," he said softly. "I _really_ like this movie." Dave chuckled and shifted a little. When he was done, Kurt found that Dave's arm was around his shoulders. Kurt smiled broadly, looking straight ahead at the screen.

About halfway through the movie, they paused it again for a bathroom break, while Kurt poured the rest of the bottle of wine into their glasses. As Dave sat down, Kurt asked, "Soooo, maybe it's just me being all gay and shit, but is there not a _huge_ homoerotic, unresolved sexual tension thing going on with Holmes and Watson in this movie?"

Dave looked at Kurt. "Oh God, yes," he said. I don't know how I missed it back then, but jeeze, it's so obvious now. I mean, could Holmes _be _more jealous of Mary?" They both laughed and settled back in to watch the rest of the film, Dave's arm securely around Kurt once again. Every once in a while, Dave would stroke his hand absently up and down the arm of Kurt's slim sweater, causing unseen goosebumps every time.

By the time they got to the part where Holmes was brilliantly explaining how the villain of the piece had faked his own execution, Kurt was a mass of unresolved homoerotic sexual tension himself. Knowing the movie was nearing the end, he made his move, bringing his hand to Dave's thigh and squeezing it gently. Dave didn't say anything, but Kurt felt his arm tighten around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt switched from squeezing to rubbing, sliding his hand up a little further. He heard Dave's breathing speed up and turned towards the larger man, who shifted and turned to the side as well. Kurt gasped; Dave's hazel eyes had gone molten, and the desire on his face had Kurt hard and throbbing in seconds. He felt the arm around his shoulders draw him towards Dave, and he put his own hand on the back of Dave's neck to help bring their lips together a little faster.

Unlike the soft kiss Kurt had given Dave last week, this one was hard and passionate from the get go. Kurt moaned, slipping his tongue into Dave's mouth and tangling it with his in a wet tussle. He sucked Dave's lower lip into his mouth and held it there, rubbing the tip of his tongue against it until Dave groaned. Dave now had both of his hands on Kurt's shoulders, squeezing and releasing his fingers rhythmically. Kurt's hand moved from Dave's thigh upwards even more to cover his wool covered crotch, finding the bulge of his erection and rubbing at it. Dave groaned again, rather loudly, and began kissing and sucking down Kurt's neck. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot under Kurt's ear, Kurt swung his leg over to straddle Dave's waist, bringing their hard cocks together with a cry. Kurt rocked his hips, resulting in answering thrusts from Dave, and they began dry-humping as fiercely as a couple of teenagers whose parents were out for the evening. Dave's hands traveled from Kurt's shoulders down his back and to his ass, which he gripped tightly. Kurt felt his desire ratchet up at the feel of Dave's hands there; they were so _big_, and almost completely covered Kurt's ass as he dragged the smaller man's hips back and forth rapidly over his lap.

Kurt felt warmth in his lower belly, and realized he was a mere minute or so from coming in his pants, something he hadn't done since his freshman year in college. He pulled away from Dave's kisses and brought his hands to cradle his face. Dave stared, lost in a sensual haze, with moist lips that Kurt had to fight not to attack again immediately with his own. Kurt smiled. "Jesus, Dave," he panted. "I'm almost there, and we don't even have our pants off yet." He started to slide off Dave's lap, onto his knees. "I think we need to fix that."

Dave looked down at Kurt, who was scrabbling at his belt buckle. The sight seemed to bring him to his senses. "Wait," he said, putting his hand over Kurt's and stilling them. "Isn't this kind of fast?" he asked.

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Seriously, Karofsky_? They were both in their 30's, single, and horny as hell. But beneath the frustration, he understood. If Dave had only been with two guys in the last 10 years or so, he was probably used to moving a bit more slowly than Kurt when it came to sex. _Like a fucking glacier_. Kurt took a minute to compose himself. "Come on, Dave. We've known each other since high school. Surely that cuts down on the amount of getting-to-know-you time, right?" He gave Dave his most winsome and appealing look. "I just want to make you feel good. And me too. Just let me, Dave," he said, brushing Dave's hands aside and continuing to open his belt and pants. He hooked his fingers along the waist of Dave's pants and briefs, tugging them down. Kurt slipped Dave's shoes off and removed his slacks and underwear entirely, tossing them behind him somewhere. He took in the sight of Dave's bared cock and nearly started drooling. He wasn't a size queen or anything, but Dave's length and especially his thickness had Kurt's eyes wide. He grasped the base of Dave's erection and gave it a tug, shifting his gaze to Dave's face.

Dave was slouched down on the couch, eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure. He moaned as Kurt began to move his hand up and down rapidly on the shaft, swiping his thumb along the head on every upstroke. "Oh God, Kurt. That feels so fucking good…"

Kurt kept going, wanting to keep Dave from getting self-conscious again. "I want you to feel good, baby," he said. "It's so big, so hard. I love touching it. Touching _you._" He moved closer, into the vee of Dave's spread legs. "Can I suck it, Dave?" he asked. "I want it in my mouth so bad. Please?"

Surprisingly, Dave shook his head. "No, not yet," he said. Kurt stared at him in amazement. No other guy he'd ever been with would have possibly turned down an offer like that. The corner of his mouth kicked up in a smile at Kurt's dumbfounded expression. "I don't want to be the only one with my pants off. And I don't want it on the couch." He stood up, strong and dignified despite the nudity of his lower half. Dave tugged Kurt to his feet. "Come to my bed, Fancy. You can suck me all you want there, once we're both naked."

They stumbled down the hall to Dave's bedroom, stealing kisses and fondling each other as they bumped along the walls of the hallway. Finally Dave's back hit his bedroom door, and he reached behind him to open it, sending them pitching through the doorframe and nearly onto the floor. Dave broke away for a moment to flip the light on, then returned to Kurt, grasping his porcelain face in his hands and kissing him deeply. He felt Kurt's fingers start to work on the buttons on his shirt, and broke the kiss. "Nuh-uh," he said. He brought his hands down to the hem of Kurt's sweater and tee and started to pull up. "You first. I'm already ahead."

Kurt nodded eagerly, fiddling with the ties to his wrap-around sweater and releasing them. As long as clothes were coming off and would eventually leave them both naked, Kurt wasn't particularly concerned with what order it happened in. Dave pulled both upper garments off Kurt's body and tossed them to the floor. Kurt heard Dave's breath catch as he looked at the pale expanse of Kurt's smooth chest, and smiled at the obvious appreciation. Dave brought his hands to Kurt's clavicles and traced them, then drew his fingers down until the calloused tips caught on Kurt's nipples. While Dave continued to explore Kurt's chest, Kurt in turn picked up where he'd left off unbuttoning Dave's shirt. When all the buttons were undone, he parted the sides to get a good look and nearly creamed himself on the spot. Dave's pecs were well developed, his abs were taut and firm, and it was all covered lightly with the silkiest looking dark hair Kurt had ever seen. He knocked Dave's hands off his chest and whipped Dave's shirt over his shoulders, unable to keep from kissing and tonguing that amazing chest. Dave took advantage of Kurt's worship to bring his hands to Kurt's pants, undoing the fly and starting to push his chinos and underwear down.

At this point, Kurt wanted to be naked more than he wanted to take his next breath, so he tore himself away from Dave and took over shedding his own pants. They were so tight, it was usually best if he did that part himself anyway. He toed off his boots, then stripped his pants and boxer-briefs off in record time. He gave Dave only a moment to take in his total nudity before throwing himself into his arms and rubbing their bare bodies vigorously against each other.

Dave's hand wandered down to Kurt's cock, as if he couldn't wait a single minute more to explore it. Dave caressed the tip and then traveled down, suddenly hesitating when he reached the underside. "What the…" said Dave, looking into Kurt's eyes with his mouth slightly open. Kurt smiled devilishly and raised an eyebrow, looking down at his own junk unashamedly. Dave lifted Kurt's penis upwards, so that the top of his length rested against his trim belly. His went wide with shock as he took in the short silver bar that pierced the underside of the head. "Is that real?" he said, awestruck.

"Yep," replied Kurt. "It's just the frenum, though. Just skin. I was a little weirded out at the idea of messing with my actual plumbing, so I passed on the full Prince Albert." He tried not to laugh at the expression on Dave's face; a combination of horror, fascination and desire. He failed, a giggle slipping out. "It's okay, Dave. I had it done a long time ago, and the pleasure it gives totally outweighs whatever pain there was getting it in the first place." He placed Dave's large hand back on his dick, encouraging him to stroke away. "It makes me so…ah, _sensitive_," he said. "And from what I understand, the texture has added something for my partners, too. Wanna see for yourself?" Kurt said, playfully.

"Fuck, yeah," said Dave in a deep voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and started kissing him again forcefully, obviously turned on beyond measure. Dave backed up towards the bed and collapsed on it when his knees hit the back of the edge, twisting slightly and bringing Kurt with him onto their sides, facing each other.

They made out for a bit, kissing sloppily and jerking each other off enthusiastically. Eventually, Kurt brought his lips to Dave's ear. "I think I promised you some sucking," he said hotly, enjoying Dave's answering tremble. But instead of sliding downwards immediately, he rose up on his knees and shifted over to the pillow. He then lay down on his side again, his head now pointing towards the foot of the bed and his crotch directly in front of Dave's face. Finding his lover's cock easily, Kurt scooted down a couple of inches and engulfed the impressive length with his warm, wet mouth.

"Oh, shiiiiiit," moaned Dave, his lips inadvertently brushing Kurt's erection. He grabbed a hold of it, loving the gurgling cry that escaped from Kurt's stuffed mouth. He knew why Kurt had chosen this position, but hesitated. "Kurt, I…uhhh…" He trailed off at the feel of Kurt's apparently amazingly limber tongue wrapping around his shaft. He tried again. "I've never done it this way before. At the same time."

Kurt pulled his mouth off of Dave's dick, somewhat reluctantly. He rested the length against his cheek as he spoke, desperate not to lose contact. "Don't worry, baby," he said softly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can just use your hand if you want. It's all good." He mewled and licked at Dave's rigid shaft.

"No, I want to," Dave gritted out, trying not to lose control. "I just…I don't really know how to do this. I don't want to…ahhhhhh…disappoint you."

The concern and worry threaded through the passion in Dave's voice cut through Kurt's lust. He raised himself up again on his knees, meeting Dave's eyes. With the hand not currently stroking Dave's cock, he cupped a cheek tenderly. "Dave, really. Anything involving your mouth and my cock? I'm going to love it. I promise." With that, he flopped back down onto the bed and began sucking Dave's hardness strongly, working his head back and forth and letting the head hit the back of his throat.

Encouraged by Kurt's words, Dave opened his mouth and began running his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock. Every time his tongue passed over the metal embedded in Kurt's penis, he shuddered and felt an answering vibration in the slim body pressed against him. He sucked, drawing Kurt's length in, hearing a moan rise up from between his thighs. _Fuck me, why did it take so long to try this?_ he wondered. _It feels fucking fantastic_. The dual sensation of having his own needs seen too while simultaneously providing great pleasure to his lover was beyond anything he'd felt before. It was amazing in terms of raw sexuality, but it was also devastatingly intimate at the same time.

Slightly south of Dave's waist, Kurt was lost in his own thoughts_. He's never done this before? He's a goddamn fast learner_. Dave's hand crept up tentatively to brush Kurt's balls, and after months of nothing but his own hand getting him off, Kurt exploded unexpectedly. He heard a startled noise come from Dave, but then felt nothing but the larger man's mouth and tongue working around him, swallowing everything down. When he had come down from his orgasm a bit, he decided to pull out the big guns; both to apologize for not warning Dave, and as a reward for his amazing oral sex skills. Opening up his throat in a manner he'd perfected years before with one hell of a lot of practice, he thrust his head forward and popped the head of Dave's cock past his gag reflex and deep down into his esophagus. He started swallowing, the muscles of his throat massaging Dave's straining dick, hearing "Oh, fuck _yes_, Kurt!" come from above him. Delivering the killing blow, he hummed as close to a high C note as he could, and Dave erupted with a roar, ejaculating down his throat powerfully. When Dave was drained and softening, Kurt slid him out and placed a tiny, fond kiss on the head before releasing him completely.

After a moment to collect himself, Kurt reversed his position and cuddled into Dave's embrace, sated beyond belief. He was starting to drift off when Dave spoke. "Can you spend the night?" he said, trying for a casual tone and failing miserably. "I know I have school tomorrow, and you have work. But maybe I could bring you to your car early enough to get you back to Chicago in time?"

Kurt roused himself, tired but smiling. He brought his lips to Dave's for a soft kiss, scratching his fingernails lightly through Dave's short hair. "Mmmmm, that sounds perfect," he said. "My first consult's not until 10am. If you get me to my car by 7, that's plenty of time for me to shower and change before going in." Kurt fell asleep as soon as the words left his mouth, and as soon as he set the alarm and gathered Kurt back into his arms, Dave followed.

_**I'm so sorry this chapter was so long in coming, but I hope the length made up for it a little bit. It's really hard to balance all my RL stuff with writing now, but I love it so much I just have to keep plugging away at it. In addition, there's been some recent fics that have been so brilliant, they've kind of distracted and intimidated me (Ivory and Gold, The Homefield Advantage, Kiss My Ass, These Are The Golden Days and Our Broken Fairytale, as well as The Gleeful Ghost and The Kurtofsky IM's on LiveJournal). I hope that you enjoyed, and that you will read and review when you have the chance.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So you all have seen the first "official" photo of Chris and Max at the SAG Awards, right? Dudes, so much hotness should be against the law, I swear. It really inspired me to get going on this next chapter. And then Mother Nature dropped a metric crapton of snow on us, causing me to not be able to go into work today, but stay home and write enough to finish this chapter instead! Our boys are happy as heck and horny as all get out in this chapter, so be aware that the M rating is there for a reason. ;)**_

Chapter 5

Kurt was waiting for Darlene when she arrived for work. He was sitting on the couch in the reception area, with an assortment of breakfast pastries and silver carafe of coffee laid out on the table that normally held several issues of bridal magazines. Her phone headset dangled in his left hand. "Good morning, Darlene," he said perkily. "Join me for some breakfast?"

Darlene's kohl-circled eyes went wide, and she paled. "I don't know what I did, Kurt," she said, in an uncharacteristically nervous voice. "But whatever it is, I'll fix it. Please don't fire me. I know I never say it, but this is the best job I've ever had." She ran a hand through her hair, raven black this month with a swoop of fuchsia bangs.

Kurt laughed. "Darlene, really. I'm not going to fire you. As if I could even begin to run this place without you." He patted the cushion next to him invitingly. "Let's call this a staff meeting. Calls can go to voice mail for the next hour or so while we talk."

Darlene sat next to him cautiously. "You're kind of freaking me out, Kurt," she said. "Honestly, I'd think you were making a move on me, if I didn't know that you're only interested in dick. And if I didn't know that _you_ know perfectly well that dick is the last thing I'm into."

Kurt leaned over and poured some coffee into the two waiting cups on the table. "Darlene, I can assure you that your hetero virginity will remain intact, as will mine. I've got a proposition for you, but believe me, it has nothing to do with sex." He paused. "Well, a little, it does. But not between you and me." Darlene's face went from worried to confused. Kurt smiled, handing her one of the cups. "Look, I've been personally running every single wedding rehearsal, ceremony and reception for Sheer Elegance the last three years. That's over 150 weekends without a single one off. And up until now, it really hasn't been a problem. But now I'm in a relationship, and I think it might be nice to actually go out on a Friday or Saturday night with Dave. Or I don't know, even take a vacation with him one of these days."

Darlene tried not to be distracted by the trilling of the phone off to the side. She beat back the pavlovian response to leap up and answer it. "Soooo…you're thinking of scheduling some weekends off? Not booking every weekend like we have been?" She frowned. "I dunno, Kurt. We're just above breaking even as it is, even though we're definitely on an upswing in business. Scaling back now could be a really bad move. We really need to keep the momentum going, I think." Darlene was back to being worried. Kurt was the last person she expected to let his cock make business decisions for him. Granted, he and Dave were so fucking cute it made her teeth hurt. And that one time she'd inadvertently walked in on the two of them going at it on the couch in Kurt's office, she could somewhat understand her boss's distraction. She may not have had much use for dick, but even she realized that Dave was rather…gifted, in that particular area. At least from what she'd observed briefly before running out, hands slapped over her eyes and screaming for the eyeball bleach.

"I completely agree," said Kurt. "Which is why I want to offer you a promotion, Darlene." He smiled as he watched his assistant stare at him like he'd suddenly announced he was giving up wedding planning for a career in the NFL. "How would you like to get out of this office every so often, and start working on site at events?"

"But the phones…"

"We'll hire someone else to man the phones when you're otherwise involved. Because not only will you be able to cover for me, if you can start running the events, we can double-book on some weekends and totally afford another receptionist." He looked at Darlene's _Got Bass?_ cropped baby t-shirt, ripped cargo pants and worn high-top Chuck Taylors. "Granted, we'll have to go shopping for some new work clothes for you. You don't have to look girly, but at the very least we'll have to invest in some nicely tailored pantsuits." When Darlene just blinked, he continued. "Very Ellen DeGeneres or Jane Lynch, I promise. No frills." Still nothing. "Um…Darlene? Are you okay? I thought you'd like the idea, but if not, I can shelve it. I can always find someone else who wants to break into the business, maybe a recent college grad or someth-"

He was completely cut off by Darlene tackling him in a hug. "I take it that's a yes?" Kurt chuckled.

A few hours later, Kurt headed back to his apartment. He always left the office around 3pm on Fridays, so he could rest a little and change clothes before that week's wedding rehearsal. He'd be working late into the evening, making sure that the rehearsal and dinner ran smoothly, and that everything was set for the main event on Saturday. As he fished out his key, he heard the sound of music and a deep voice singing on the other side. Smiling, he slipped in the door quietly and crept towards the kitchen, where Dave stood with his back to Kurt, making a sandwich. Accompanying the radio, apparently tuned to the adult contemporary station this time, Dave sang along to Michael Buble's version of _Kissing a Fool_. "People…will always make a lover feel a fool. But you knew I loved you. We could have shown them all, we should have seen love through…"

Kurt had been utterly gobsmacked a few months before to discover Dave Karofsky, glee club slushier extraordinaire, could sing. On another attempt at a double-date with Brian and Rebecca that this time hadn't ended abruptly with a medical emergency, the foursome had found themselves at a bar featuring karaoke as the evening's entertainment. Kurt had jumped up immediately and requested _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_, and the crowd response was one hell of a lot better than that uncomfortable audition at Dalton back when he was a teenager. He'd brought the damn house down, and the look on his friend's faces was priceless. Becca refused to sing unless she was completely hammered (in which case, according to Dave, she would slur out old Britany Spears and Ke$ha songs, mostly off-key the entire time), and Brian's only response was, "Oh hell to the no!" Kurt was extremely surprised when Dave leaned over, kissed him on the temple, and headed up to do a song himself. Dave's rendition of _I Left My Heart In San Francisco_ was spot-on fantastic, and a real crowd pleaser as well. In fact, Dave's heretofore undiscovered vocal talents pleased Kurt so much, he blew Dave in the front seat of the car within minutes of dropping Becca and Brian off at their place.

Kurt snuck up behind Dave, and as soon as he saw him put the knife down, wound his arms around him. Dave turned towards him, continuing to sing. "But remember this…every other kiss that you'll ever give, as long as we both live. When you need the hand of another man, one you really can surrender with. I will wait for you, like I always do. There's something there, that can't compare with any other…" He trailed off, giving up on the song for the pleasure of kissing Kurt instead.

After a few moments of enthusiastic making out, Kurt pulled his lips away. "You know it always melts my undies when you sing Buble," he said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you planned the whole thing."

Dave laughed. "Even I, in my amazing omniscience of awesomeness, cannot control what's on the radio." He gave Kurt a slightly more tame peck on the lips. "I think this is the part where I ask you how your day was, and see if you want a sandwich too."

"It's not enough you took a half-day of vacation from school to help out with the Rhineheart wedding this weekend? You have to serenade me and fix me an early dinner too?" Kurt leaned in for his own quick kiss. "It's no wonder I love you." He was surprised though, to see Dave's eyes grow serious and the silly grin fall from his face as Kurt pulled away.

"Yes it is," said Dave. "It's a total wonder to me that I found you again, after all this time." He laced his fingers with Kurt's. "That you not only forgave me, but wanted to be with me. That you let me kiss you, and touch you, and love you."

Kurt tilted his head, eyes going soft. "My, aren't we serious right now?" he said quietly. He knew his boyfriend almost as well as Becca at this point, and could see Dave plainly had something important on his mind. "Something you want to share with the rest of the class, coach?"

"I want us to move in together." Noting that Kurt's eyes had widened almost comically large, and he wasn't saying anything, Dave continued on to fill the silence. "I've been looking online at apartments in Forest Park. It's a great area, and it's right between Elmhurst and Chicago. Only a 30 minute commute for both of us if the traffic's not too horrible. It's right off 290." Kurt was still silent, and Dave began to get nervous. "I know it's only been six months, Kurt. And for someone like me, who always moves at a snail's pace when it comes to guys…well, I know you're probably shocked. But I know this is right, with us. I don't feel like going slow, when everything I've ever wanted or needed is right here, standing in front of me. I hate going home after we spend the night together, or watching you leave my place. I love you, Kurt. I want us to have a home…together." Dave stopped talking, having finally run out of words, and apparently all the saliva in his now dry mouth. He'd been so sure Kurt felt the same way as him, but his lover's continued speechlessness wasn't exactly encouraging. He knew Kurt was used to playing the field, and it looked like maybe he'd tipped his hand too soon. Kurt loved him, sure. They had a great time together, and the sex was incredible. But maybe Kurt wasn't ready to settle down. Dave sighed. "Just…just think about it, okay?" He looked at Kurt, trying not to appear like he was pleading too much. _Because begging pathetically is soooooo attractive, you giant hamhock. _ "You don't have to make any decisions right now, I just wanted to let you know what I was think-"

"Yes."

"-ing and I figured this would be..." Dave stopped. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked. Suddenly, Kurt's face held the biggest, brightest, happiest smile Dave had ever seen on it. Bigger than when Dave had surprised him with second row orchestra seats to Wicked at the Ford Performing Arts Center. Brighter than when the Dukes had won the regional championship, the his kids had somehow managed to lift Dave's bulk up onto their shoulders as he clutched the trophy. And happier than after the first time Dave had penetrated Kurt's ass during lovemaking, or when Kurt had done the same to Dave.

"I said yes, Dave," he repeated. Now Dave was the one staring idiotically, wordless. "_Yes!_" Kurt shouted gleefully. "Yes, I want to live with you in Forest Park. Yes, I want to us to fuck our brains out every night without either of us driving home in dirty underwear the next day. Yes, I want 'home' to mean _our_ home. Yes, yes, yes! To all of it, baby!" Kurt threw his arms around Dave and sealed his lips to his boyfriend's, tongue prodding for access.

Dave opened his mouth to receive Kurt's passionate kiss. When they broke apart, panting, Dave said, "Really? You mean it?" He still couldn't believe Kurt had agreed so readily.

"Gee, I don't know," Kurt replied merrily. "It's kind of a tough sell. Living with the man I love more than anything, with more time and access for mind-blowing sex, in a fabulously trendy Chicago neighborhood." He put the back of his wrist to his forehead melodramatically. "How will I ever manage?"

Dave picked Kurt up and swung him around, finally accepting that this was really happening. He was going to live with his lover and former high school crush, Kurt Hummel. He put him down, noticing how he'd wrinkled Kurt's apple green shirt and silky printed tie. "I love you so much, Fancy," he said, trying to smooth and tug the creases out with his hands.

"I don't feel like being fancy right now," said Kurt, his voice a little lower than Dave expected it. Looking up, he saw that Kurt's green eyes had darkened with desire. Kurt grabbed Dave's hands and put them on his chest, curling his fingers around Dave's so his shirt was fisted in the strong hands. "I feel like being messy. I like it when you mess me up," he breathed out.

_Oh_, thought Dave. _So it's going to be like that this time_. _Nice._ Dave grinned and raised his eyebrows at Kurt, gently loosening the tie and drawing it off Kurt's neck. He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead, loving how the smaller man's breath hitched at their secret signal, and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's expensive shirt. Without warning, Dave tore the front of Kurt's shirt open roughly, scattering buttons about the kitchen floor. He allowed Kurt one loud moan before grabbing his head with his hands and smashing their lips together. Dave gnawed and bit at Kurt's lips, making them red and delightfully wet. He felt Kurt's hands at the hem of his pullover shirt and slapped them away, releasing Kurt's mouth for a bare second to whip it off himself. Kurt's hands were drawn to Dave's chest like magnets, running his fingers through the soft hair and rolling Dave's nipples just shy of painfully. As Kurt bent to lick and suck the hard nubs, Dave sank his hands into Kurt's neatly styled hair. He pushed and pulled at the silky strands, and Kurt's coiffure was in sloppy disarray in no time.

It had taken Dave a little time to get used to Kurt's occasional desire for sex that was rougher and dirtier than Dave had experienced before. He was concerned about accidentally hurting Kurt, either physically or emotionally; and considering their history, Dave was terrified of doing either. But Kurt explained that his love and trust for Dave made him feel free enough to let go completely, and be absolutely vulnerable with him. To be utterly vulgar and base in their lust, but know that there was still respect and love under it all because it was _them_ doing these deliciously filthy things to each other. Dave warmed up to it after a while, and once he was used to the different dynamic, found himself quite capable of getting right into the spirit of things.

Like right now. Kurt delivered a particularly painful bite to Dave's chest, and Dave responded by tightening his grip in Kurt's hair and yanking him up and away forcefully. "Mind your manners, twink," said Dave, using his sternest coaching voice. "Keep those sharp teeth to yourself."

Kurt wanted to close his eyes and sigh in pleasure, but he remained in character. "And what if I don't?" he said in an annoyingly airy tone. "What are you going to do about it?" He leaned over and brought his lips to Dave's shoulder, mouthing it tenderly. Suddenly, he bit down hard, causing Dave to curse.

Dave jerked Kurt's head away again with an even sharper pull on his hair. He looked down at his shoulder and then at Kurt, pretending to be angered by the indentations left by his teeth. "You little bitch!" he ground out. Continuing his grip in Kurt's hair, he reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist with the other, twisting his arm behind his back with deceptive care. He marched Kurt to the center kitchen island and pushed him towards it. Kurt flung himself onto the island, gasping, as if Dave had shoved him particularly hard into it.

Dave got up behind Kurt and stretched his arms over the surface of the small island, until Kurt could grasp the opposite edge of the counter space. He spoke in Kurt's ear in a deep, warning voice. "Keep your fucking hands there, or you'll be sorry." Rising up, he smiled to see Kurt obediently bending over the island as he'd been instructed. Dave dragged his fingers down Kurt's flawlessly smooth back to the waistband of his dress pants, feeling the responding tremor in Kurt's lithe torso. With a few practiced tugs, Kurt's pants were around his ankles, and Dave pulled them off along with his shoes and socks. He straightened, drinking in the view of his lover's graceful nudity from behind. Kurt's ass was as flawless as his back was; so smooth and tight and perfectly rounded. Directly above the perfectly symmetrical cheeks was the tattoo that Dave had eventually discovered the first night Kurt had spent at his place. Apparently, Hummel had all kinds of surprises hidden in his pants. The words "Little Monster" were written in elegant script above Kurt's tailbone, and beneath it were two identical male gender symbols of a circle with protruding arrow. The circles were linked together. Dave had thought Kurt's piercing was pretty damn hot, if a little disturbing at first (just the thought of a needle near his own dick made Dave a little queasy), but the tattoo was just plain arousing as fuck. Kurt Hummel had a goddamn tramp stamp, and it never stopped being a huge turn-on for him. Especially since the small of the back was one of Kurt's number one erogenous zones.

Dave sank to his knees behind Kurt. He began to kiss and suck at Kurt's tattoo, enjoying the whines and whimpers coming from above him. He started to bite and nibble, and soon the whimpers turned into moans. Trailing his tongue down, he swirled the tip over Kurt's tailbone and brought his hands to his perfect ass. Dave used his hands to spread Kurt open and reveal his gorgeous little hole. Shifting down a bit, he brought the flat of his tongue to the opening, laving and sucking away.

The action spurred Kurt into instant vocalization. "Oh God, oh fuck yeah! Fucking rim me! Lick my ass, baby! Uhhhhhhhh…" he groaned, humping his hips against the island and trying unsuccessfully to get some friction against his cock. Dave reached up to brush past his balls and wrap around his erection, which caused another eruption of dirty talk from Kurt. "Squeeze it…oh, yeah, harder. Oh God, your fucking hand is so big on my cock. Tighter…harder…" he cried.

Dave wanted to comply, he really did. But he decided it wasn't time for Kurt to come yet. He pulled away from Kurt completely, feeling temporarily a little bad at Kurt's agonized groan. "Daaaaaaave… what are you dooooooing?" he bellowed.

Dave shucked off his khaki cargo pants, boxers, socks and sneakers in seconds. He palmed his hard-on, giving it a couple of firm strokes. "I'm getting ready to fuck you," he said. Kurt managed to turn his head, even with his arms stretched across the island, and Dave was pleased to see his knees buckle a little. Dave went to Kurt's bedroom to collect condoms and lube, then returned to the kitchen. He sat down on the kitchen floor, directly opposite the island. "You can let go now. Come over here and help get me ready to drill your tight ass."

Kurt lifted his top half off the island and walked the few steps over to Dave slowly, letting him get a good look at his naked form. He knelt down next to Dave and took the bottle of lube from him, squeezing a glob of it into his palm. He brought his slick hand to Dave's cock and began to pump it, twisting his hand on every upstroke the way he knew Dave liked. Gasping, Dave grabbed the lube from where Kurt had tossed it and squirted some on his fingers. He brought two of them to Kurt's anus, rubbing at first, then entering firmly. He thrust with them, stretching and prepping Kurt, and Kurt in turn began to raise and lower himself up and down on his knees, in tandem with the movement of Dave's fingers. "You like that." Dave said. "You like to ride my fingers, get them deep up inside you."

"Yes…" groaned Kurt.

Dave smiled. "You've been saying that word a lot today, Kurt," he said. "I like it. It's nice when you're all…agreeable." He swirled and parted his fingers inside of Kurt, who moaned again. "I think you're ready, babe. Are you?"

Kurt looked down at where Dave's erection was straining against his hand, and smoothed his lubed fist over the head. "Yessssss," he hissed. "I want your big cock in me so much." He grabbed a condom and put it over Dave quickly, then swung a leg over to straddle his lap. Dave removed his fingers from Kurt's ass and grasped his own hardness, bringing it to Kurt's hole and pausing. He kept one hand at Kurt's shoulder and brought the other to his hip, keeping the man on top from further progress. Kurt started to wiggle. "Give it to me, Dave," he begged sweetly.

"I don't know," said Dave, pretending to reconsider. "Your ass is so tight, I could barely get my fingers in there. And you're just so," he let his eyes roam over Kurt's pale, trembling body, "delicate, all over. Are you sure you can take it all?"

"Yes!" cried Kurt, the teasing whipping him into a frenzy. It always did. "I can take it, put it in me now!" He tried to force himself down, but Dave was really strong and held him in place. "I know it's too big, but I want it so bad. I don't care if it fucking splits me in half, just let me have it. I need you inside me." His desperation was very little conscious acting at this point. "_Please._"

_There's the magic word_, thought Dave, and suddenly removed his hands from Kurt entirely. Since Kurt hadn't let up on his efforts to press down, he immediately slid onto Dave all at once, taking the impressive length and girth in one smooth movement. "Fuck!" they both cried out in unison, stopping all movement when Kurt's ass settled into Dave's lap completely. Kurt sat totally still, feeling the stretching inside him as his body adjusted to the suddenness of the penetration. Dave started mentally reciting NHL stats from the previous season to keep from coming instantly. For a minute or so, there was only the harsh sound of their breathing in the small kitchen. Then Kurt raised himself up until only the tip of Dave was still inside him, and pressed back down firmly. It felt so good, like always, and he did it again, smiling as they both got back with the program.

Dave reached for Kurt's cock, stroking it steadily while keeping eye contact with Kurt the whole time. "Keep going, Kurt," he said, his voice gravely with desire. "Ride my cock." He reached around with his free hand and slapped Kurt's ass, then gripped the reddening cheek in his hand. "Harder. Work that ass on me, like the toppy little slut you are."

Kurt moaned. God, how he loved it when Dave talked dirty to him. He was always so considerate and sweet in their normal daily life, and the contrast between his usual behavior and what happened during encounters like this was so exciting. It was like he got to see a side of Dave that no one else knew existed, a part that was reserved solely for Kurt. He began to rise and fall faster on Dave's dick, upping the force along with the momentum.

"Oh yeah, just like that," said Dave, approvingly. "How does that feel? Tell me." He squeezed Kurt's ass, none to gently.

"Feels…fucking amazing," gasped Kurt. "So full, so _stuffed _with your cock." He slammed down hard, wringing a cry from Dave and grinding into his lap almost violently. "Fuck fuck fuck! I can feel you in my fucking throat, I swear."

His words seemed to push Dave over an invisible precipice. He launched himself forward, shoving Kurt back onto the floor and taking the top position. He continued to jerk Kurt off with one hand, and with the other, grabbed his slender leg and yanked it over his shoulder. Coming up on his knees, he drove into Kurt's ass recklessly, pounding away. Kurt lost the ability to speak in multi-word sentences. "Oh! Shit! Fuck! Me!" Dave was hitting his sensitive prostate on every upstroke, and the feeling combined with the vigorous pulling on his cock sent him flying over the edge into orgasm. He shrieked as he erupted all over Dave's hand and his own stomach.

Dave milked every last drop out of him. "Unh! So fucking _hot_ when you come, Kurt," he said desperately. He removed his hand from Kurt's softening penis, and brought his other leg up on his shoulder with it. He leaned forward and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, feeling their bodies slide together in the mess of semen on Kurt's belly, spreading it all over both of them. As rough as they got sometimes, Dave always liked it best when it turned more intimate at the end, and he could look into Kurt's beautiful eyes as he reached his own climax.

Said eyes were soft and fond as Kurt came down from his orgasm, and he put his hands on either side of Dave's face. He knew Dave liked it when things got a little sloppy and romantic towards the end of sex, and he had come to appreciate and look forward to it as well. Dave's gorgeous hazel eyes were narrowed as he fought to hang on a little longer, and his brow was damp with perspiration. "Love you, Dave," Kurt said. "Love you _so_ much. Let go, baby. I want to feel you come inside me."

As usual, that was all it took. Dave felt a burning rush in his loins as he hit his peak, ejaculate racing from balls to cock and spurting into the condom. "God, I love you!" he shouted, then roared in completion, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

They lay there for a while, Kurt running his hands up and down Dave's muscular back through the drying sweat, and murmuring wordless noises to help bring Dave back down to earth. Just when his legs were starting to get a little sore from being stretched for so long, Dave rose up a little so he could slide them back down and tangle them with Dave's. They both smiled at each other beatifically, and their lips met in a tender kiss. Dave rolled them so that Kurt's smaller body was on top, still feeling the gooeyness of Kurt's spendings on their bellies. He snorted out a laugh. "You wanted messy?" he said. "You got it."

Kurt giggled, and rubbed his nose against Dave's. "You always give me just what I need," he said. "I think I'm going to like living with you."

"You sure will, Fancy," said Dave, kissing Kurt's adorably pert nose. "I'll make sure of that."

_**Thanks so much to everyone for your patience while I hammered out this chapter. Please review if you have the chance, as there's nothing that keeps an author going like comments and feedback on their work.**_

_**There's only one chapter left, an Epilogue, and I'm hoping to have it up by Sunday. I'd really like to start the new episodes of Glee with a fresh fanfic slate, and have a feeling Max Adler and Chris Colfer might be giving me some really good stuff to work with. XD**_


	6. Epilogue

_**As promised, here's the final installment of this fic, just in time for tomorrow's Superbowl episode. Thank so much to everyone who's read, reviewed and enjoyed this story. You all make me *so* glad I decided to dip my toe into the Future!Kurtofsky pool.**_

Epilogue

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, allow me to introduce Rebecca and Brian _Potter_!"

Loud applause rang throughout the atrium, as the bride and groom entered to Bruno Mars's _Marry You_. Kurt stood off to the side of the DJ's table, wearing his best D&G charcoal suit and watching the bridal party introduction come to a close with a huge smile on his face. Becca (he had finally caved in and agreed to call her that as part of his and Dave's wedding gift) was a beautiful woman under any circumstances, but today she was positively incandescent. Brian picked her up and swung her around, giving her a deep kiss that resulted in even louder cheers and whoops from the wedding guests. Kurt touched his pocket, feeling the solid shape of Brian's iPhone. That morning, when Kurt had popped into the groom's dressing room to see if the guys needed anything, Brian had handed it to him. "Take this," he said to Kurt, holding it out. "I want you to promise me that I won't get it back until tomorrow afternoon." Kurt had been more than happy to comply.

Right on schedule, the DJ announced that the bride and groom would have their first dance together, and Nora Jones began to sing _The Nearness Of You_ as they went into each other's arms blissfully. Kurt watched them fondly, starting to get a little choked up. They were just so perfect for each other, and so amazingly in love it squeezed Kurt's heart. He noticed movement at his side, and turned to see that Dave had come to stand next to him, looking better in a tux than any man had a right to. "What are you doing?" whispered Kurt. "We went over this. You're supposed to stay over there with the bridal party, not attach yourself to the hired help."

Dave slipped his arm around Kurt. "I still say you should have handed everything over to Darlene for the day, and just come as a guest," he said. He tilted his head so that it rested just a little against Kurt's.

"I wanted both of us on site for this one. Everything has to be perfect for those two." He turned, though Dave's arm still remained around his waist. "Besides, you know me," he said, arching an eyebrow. "Even if I'd tried to come as a guest, I'd be running all over the place handling things anyway. Its better this way, believe me." He leaned up and kissed Dave's smooth cheek. "Now go back over to the wedding party where you're supposed to be." He shook his head, chuckling as Dave made his way back across the room.

More applause came as Becca and Brian's dance came to an end, with Brian dipping Becca down low and kissing her enthusiastically when he brought her back up. Kurt made a mental note to remind Becca to reapply her lipstick once that dancing was done; at this rate, she wouldn't have any left on, eight hour lip sealer or no.

The DJ spoke again. "And now, the bridal party will join our bride and groom for the next song." Because Becca had chosen to have Dave as her Best Man in lieu of a Maid of Honor (she delighted in referring to him in conversation as her "Bro of Honor"), and Brian's brother Joe was his Best Man, they had decided that the mothers of the bride and groom would partner the Best Men. To his credit, Joe _had_ offered to dance with Dave, but was clearly not excited about the idea. He didn't even really feel comfortable dancing with women, let alone an enormous gay ex-hockey player.

The music began, and Kurt's professional demeanor snapped into place immediately. _What the…_ he thought. _That's not the right song, it's supposed to be Lean on Me_, _the Bonnie Tyler version_. "Goddammit," he muttered under his breath, looking accusingly at Darlene. She was supposed to have double-checked everything with the DJ while they were waiting for the wedding party to arrive. Kurt was surprised, because Darlene had turned out to be just as great at on-site coordination as he had expected, and a big mistake like this so early in the reception was not like her at all. And her reaction to his death stare was unexpected too; instead of looking alarmed or worried, or taking off to confront the DJ and fix the problem, she stayed on her side of the room and shrugged her dark plum, suit jacketed shouders. Fine, he'd just do it himself. What the hell was this song, anyway? It was a ballad, but with a strong rock feel to it. It even sounded a little familiar, but his mind was occupied with much more pressing matters to think about it much. He stepped forward to approach the DJ, who was about to lose Kurt as a client forever, when he found himself stopped in his tracks by a very large chest. Looking up, he was shocked to see Dave standing there. "Get out of my way," Kurt hissed, in a low whisper. "I have to see the DJ, he's playing the wrong frigging song."

"No, he's not," said Dave. He stepped back a little, and held out his hand to Kurt. "There's been a change of plans, Fancy. Dance with me."

Kurt stared at Dave's hand, then looked up, completely confused. "What? What are you talking about?" He looked over to see that the bridal party was dancing to the song that was playing. All of them, including Becca and Brian, were looking at the two of them with knowing smiles. Totally befuddled, he allowed Dave to take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor. How had he lost control of the perfectly laid out wedding reception so soon? He went dazedly into Dave's arms and began to dance on auto-pilot with him, allowing Dave to lead as thoughts whirled through his head. He was so used to being on top of everything at events, the departure from his plans had him completely discombobulated. Slowly though, the words of the song began to penetrate his haze.

_Believe in me, I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me, sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me, this life's not always what it seems  
Believe in me, 'cause I was made for chasing dreams_

Its my life, its my choice  
Hear my words, hear my voice  
And just believe…

Kurt looked up at Dave, who was smiling and gazing at him so tenderly, he thought his heart might stop in his chest. They continued to dance, and for the first time ever at a wedding, Kurt Hummel completely lost track of everything and everyone around him.

_I sit alone and watch the clock, trying to collect my thoughts  
And all I think about is you_

_If you Believe in me, life 's not always what it seems  
Believe in me, 'cause I was made for chasing dreams_

_If you believe in me, I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me, sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me, this life's not always what it seems  
Believe in me, 'cause I was made for chasing dreams  
_

The song drew to an end, the guitar riff fading out as Dave and Kurt stopped dancing, and just stood there for a moment looking at each other. The room was quiet, except for some low and excited murmurings from the guests. Dave touched Kurt's cheek, and started to drop down to the floor. Kurt immediately associated the movement with the beginning of a blow job, and blushed furiously. _What the hell…? _He looked down at Dave, and felt a little dizzy as he realized that Dave wasn't on both of his knees, as was customary when he serviced Kurt. He was on _one_ knee.

Before Kurt's astonished eyes, he pulled a small black velvet box out of the back pocket of his tux. He flipped the top open, revealing a white gold beveled men's ring, with three beautifully set, discrete diamonds. Kurt's jaw dropped, mouth hanging open and staring at the ring in total shock. Gasps and giggles rose all around him, but he heard none of it. He brought his eyes from the ring to Dave's face, disbelievingly. Dave was smiling adorably, more pleased then Kurt had ever seen him. He took Kurt's hand with the hand not holding the ring. "I think you know where I might be going with this," he said with a wink. "You know an awful lot about weddings, after all." The guests laughed uproariously, and Kurt's pale face flushed with pink. But then Dave's face grew serious, as the laughter drifted off. He cleared his throat, then looked right into Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?"

Kurt felt a buzzing in his ears, and sweat broke out on his forehead. He actually thought he might faint, or throw up, or maybe both. Kurt had heard so many amazing proposal stories over the years, but until this moment had never really understood what an incredible moment it could be. To have Dave, the person he loved most in the world down on his knees in front of a room full of people, asking Kurt to be his partner for the rest of their lives? It was beyond anything Kurt could have ever imagined. It was romantic. It was earth-shatteringly beautiful. It was perfect.

He must have been lost in thought for a while, because he suddenly realized Dave looked a little nervous, and could hear the guests starting to whisper. Kurt smiled, tears coming to his eyes, and he sank to his knees in front of Dave. He brought his free hand to Dave's cheek, hoping that his face and voice could adequately communicate the fathomless love and joy in his heart. "Yes," he said simply, watching as Dave's face broke out in a euphoric expression at the single word. Dave grabbed his shoulders and brought their lips together for a deep, enthusiastic kiss, as the room erupted in applause and cheers. Kurt smiled into the kiss as he heard the DJ begin to play _I Was Born To Love You_ by Queen.

Kurt would later swear that it took him at last five minutes before he started thinking about plans for his own wedding. But it was really more like three.

_**Awwwww, happy ending is happy! I hope you liked how I ended this, and I apologize for any diabetic comas that result from the sugary sweetness. XD If you did (or even didn't), I'd love it if you'd leave a final review on this puppy.**_

_**Just one more day to go before the second half of Glee season 2 starts! I live in PackerLand, so it'll likely air at 11:30 or middnight, especially if they win. But I'm up for it, and sooooo excited about what they might have in store for Dave, based on the spoilers I've been reading. I'm so happy it looks like they're really going to develop his character, and give Max a bigger presence on the show.**_


End file.
